


The beginning

by CloudLeopard



Series: Brokeback Bangtan [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: When Jimin takes a summer job at a cafe owned by Jungkook's mother, he has no idea that it's going to be the start of a series of life-changing events.





	The beginning

The only reason he spotted the sign in the window in the first place was because he’d been trying to check out his own reflection in the glass. He did the same thing in this window most days, at least he had done until he’d left this little town for university, but it was summer now, he was back, and so the old routine had started again. He’d walked past this little coffee shop countless times but for some reason had never been inside, reading the sign that was now blocking his vision he decided to go in on a whim.  
There were few customers inside, it was an odd time of the day though, too late for the morning commuters, too early for the hordes of schoolkids that would undoubtedly hang out here once they were awake. A smiling woman behind the counter greeted him,

“Hi,” he smiled back, “you’re looking for someone? To work I mean?”

The woman nodded, “just for the summer,” she told him, “It’s coming into tourist season so we’ll be getting busy, won’t need anyone from the autumn though.”

“Oh good,” he told her, eliciting a slightly confused look from the woman, “I’m at university in Seoul,” he explained, “so I can only work for the summer anyway.”

“Ahh I see,” the woman nodded, “in that case, let me call my assistant, we can go and have a chat.” She indicated to one of the empty tables, “please make yourself comfortable and we’ll see if you’ll be a good fit…” she trailed off, looking at him questioningly. He inclined his head politely,

“thank you, I’m Park Jimin.”

“Take a seat Jimin, I’m Mrs Jeon, this is my place.” She gestured around the little café, smiling proudly before pushing open a door to the back and speaking with someone there.

Half an hour later Jimin walked out of the café, head spinning from all of the information that had been thrust upon him, and with a job. He walked down the street slightly dazed, not exactly sure what he’s got himself in to, at least his parents would be happy.

 

 

2 days later, in his smartest trousers and a crisp white shirt, Jimin arrived at the café at 4.30am, shivering from the chill of the morning air and the shock of being awake so damn early. The sun isn’t even up, although there is a faint lightening of the sky that tells him sunrise is on the way, Jimin can’t recall ever being up so early, unless he’s just been getting home from partying, and he’s never paid attention to the sky, it’s actually kind of beautiful. He snorts at himself, embarrassed by his own sappiness, looking up and down the street for someone, anyone. He was supposed to meet the café owners’ son here this morning, they’re supposed to be opening together, but there is no sign of him or anyone else. Jimin shifts uneasily, checking his watch, what if he’s got this wrong somehow?

Its ten agonizing minutes before someone sprints into view, shirt buttoned wrong, a piece of toast clamped between his teeth and hands fumbling in his pockets.

“Shit, sorry, hi,” the other guy says to Jimin, thrusting out a hand that Jimin goes to shake, but it’s full of keys so he can’t.

“Sorry, fuck, I overslept, don’t tell my mum,” the other guy begs, turning his wide pleading eyes on Jimin, withdrawing his hand and unlocking the café with well-practised precision.

As he shoves his way into the café, hitting the light switches and letting Jimin through before relocking it behind him.

“You’re Jimin right? Mum said, I’m Jungkook, I really am sorry I’m late, let me go and turn on the ovens and stuff and I’ll make you a coffee to apologise, you look half asleep.” Jungkook giggles as he properly looks at Jimin for the first time. Jimin’s heart skips a little bit, this guy really is super cute, this summer could be a lot of fun. Suddenly realising he actually hasn’t spoken to Jungkook, Jimin nods,

“Yeah, bit early for me,” wanting to immediately kick himself, how were those the first words out of his mouth on his first day?

Jungkook grins back, “the early's are a damn killer huh? You’ll be ok, I’ll look after you.”

Jungkook pushed his way through to the kitchens, beckoning Jimin to follow him, talking him through the morning routine, he chats easily, not requiring much in the way from Jimin in response, just as well really, Jimin feels like his brain is still home in bed. He registers that Jungkook has stopped speaking and is looking at him expectantly, Jimin looks back, suspecting he looks like a deer caught in the headlights right now,

“Umm, sorry?” he tried.

Jungkook laughed again, “shit, you really aren’t a morning person, are you? Hang on, let’s get some coffee in you.” He reached for a mug and set about making it for Jimin.

Jimin smiled back gratefully, glad that his first early shift is with Jungkook and not his super-efficient but slightly scary mum.

“Thanks,” he told Jungkook, failing to suppress a yawn as the almost too warm cup was pressed into his hands.

 

 

The café opened from 6 am, and Jungkook worked steadily through the first hour, gently roping in Jimin to help with the easy stuff, encouraging him and guiding him and, as Jimin woke up properly, he began to chat back.

“So, what do you do in Seoul?” Jungkook had asked him.

“Art major,” Jimin told him slightly shyly, “I draw.”

“Ooh, that’s cool,” Jungkook responded enthusiastically, what sort of thing?”

“Oh, all sorts,” Jimin told him vaguely, “I like anime and cartoons but I really like hyper-realistic stuff, that’s what I draw most of.”

“Sounds awesome,” Jungkook nodded, I’d love to see some?”

Jimin struggled not to blush and a little grin crossed his face, “maybe I’ll do some, if we’re ever quiet?”

Jungkook grimaced slightly, “you probably have about one more week before it goes totally nuts here, and then it won’t chill out much before you head back to school I guess. When do you go back?”

“Second week in September,” Jimin told him before adding, “I did tell your mum?”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Jungkook confirmed, “I go the same week.”

“To university?” Jimin asked, making Jungkook nod,

“Yeah, I’m going to Seoul too, although different Uni, basketball scholarship,” he told Jimin, smiling proudly.

“Oh man, that’s cool you must be good, so you’re 18?”

“Mmm hmm,” Jungkook nodded, “you’re 19? A year ahead, you can show me all the sights in Seoul.”

Jimin grinned back, “yeah, sounds good,” and then he paused, thinking back to 2 years ago, basketball season, his school v’s another in the local finals, “wait, which school did   
you go to?”

Jungkook told him and suddenly it all fell into place,

“Ahh, hang on, did you play 2 years ago, in the finals? I think you guys beat our asses, you were the main scorer weren’t you?”

Jungkook ducked his head slightly, grinning broadly at the memory, “yeah, that was me,” he said softly.

“I thought you looked a bit familiar, you ruined our winning streak.”

Jungkook smirked, “sorry about that.”

Jimin giggled, “no you aren’t.”

Jungkook’s eyes danced, “you’re right, I’m not, got scouted at that game,” he told Jimin.

“Shit, did you? When you were 16?”

“15 actually, hadn’t had my birthday.”

“Bloody hell,” Jimin told him quietly, “you really must be good.”

 

 

They worked their asses off for hours, Jimin being thrown right in at the deep end with serving and working the till, Jungkook making up orders and baking. Jimin watched Jungkook, he was as graceful as a ballet dancer, spinning between tasks effortlessly, his smile never faltering, and he came to Jimin’s rescue more times than Jimin would like to admit, especially with the till giving him a hard time.

When the rush died down at about 11 am Jimin already felt like he’d done an entire days work, his feet hurt like hell. Jungkook’s mum shooed the pair of them off out the back, with cold drinks and cake, Jimin slumped down at the picnic table that had been placed in the pretty courtyard and rested his head on the table.

“Fucking hell,” he breathed, tempted to have a quick nap night there.

He heard Jungkook’s now familiar giggle, “you ok?” he checked.

Jimin sat back up, “I’m not used to, you know, all that,” he tried to explain, waving his arm vaguely in the direction of the cafe, watching Jungkook’s adams apple dip and rise as he swallowed his drink, making him aware of his own thirst.

“It’ll keep you fit that’s for sure, “Jungkook grinned.

Jimin swallowed slightly harder than necessary on his own drink, nodding as Jungkook reached for his cake fork and delicately began to eat his cake.

“What did mum give you?” Jungkook asked him, indicating at Jimin’s cake.

Belatedly Jimin checked, “umm, strawberry?” he guessed, head tilted slightly to the side as he looked at his cake, trying to work it out.

Jungkook shook his head, “didn’t bake strawberry today, raspberry and white chocolate maybe?”

Jimin tasted a piece, accidentally groaning out loud as the delicate raspberry tartness mingled with the white chocolate sweetness on his tongue, “oh fuck that’s good,” he breathed, quickly loading up his fork again to taste the second piece.

“Thanks,” Jungkook told him proudly.”

“You made this?” Jimin questioned through a mouthful of cake, crumbs falling from his mouth in surprise and his haste to eat it, making Jungkook laugh again,

“What do you think I’ve been up to in the kitchen all morning?” he questioned.

Jimin shrugged, “no idea, well obviously cooking stuff but not this, you really made this?” he checked again, popping the last piece in his mouth, “it’s so fucking good.”

Jungkook nodded, “been working here for a couple of years now but mum taught me to bake from being really little. “

Jimin is genuinely impressed, “you’re good, like really good,” he told Jungkook earnestly, trying not to stare at Jungkook’s plate, still containing at least half a slice of what looked like a very rich chocolate cake. He unconsciously watched as Jungkook scooped up another piece and started to move it towards his mouth, as he put it between his perfectly pink lips, Jimin subconsciously licked his own lips.

Jungkook snorted and nearly choked, “you want some of this one too?” he offered, loading up the fork again and holding it out to Jimin.

Jimin couldn’t resist, nodding shyly he leant forward, opening his mouth and letting Jungkook slide the fork in. As he closed his mouth and Jungkook gently pulled the fork from between his lips, Jimin closed his eyes, savouring the amazing flavour that burst across his tongue.

“Fucking hell Kook, you’re a goddamn baking wizard,” he moaned out appreciatively, sighing happily.

The sudden silence from Jungkook made Jimin open his eyes again, Jungkook was staring at him with an unfathomable look on his face and Jimin blushed,

“Sorry, I made that weird,” he choked out, “your cakes are just really really good.”

They smiled at each other slightly awkwardly, Jungkook quickly finishing his cake as his mum called them both back in. 

 

 

Jimin was more relieved than he could say when Friday rolled around, it was only his fifth shift but he already felt completely exhausted. He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it though, Jungkook’s mum’s slightly scary demeanour has already softened, judging Jimin to be a hard worker. She’s incredibly generous, she’s made sure that Jimin takes his breaks, and that he’s well fed, so much for this job keeping him fit, at this rate he’s going to go back to Seoul fat. The other staff are great too, friendly and helpful, and understanding with Jimin as he’s learning the ropes. 

As has become the norm, Jimin is standing outside the café in the predawn light, awaiting Jungkook, knowing that he’ll appear shortly, flustered, improperly dressed and grinning, that first morning hadn’t been a one-off but Jimin doesn’t mind too much, and he’s started to make it a game with himself, betting how many buttons on Jungkook’s shirt will be misaligned, how late he will be, what his excuse will be today. As he sees Jungkook round the corner he checks his watch, Jungkook is actually slightly earlier than he expected.

“I know, I know,” he starts, noting Jimin checking his watch, “I’m late, again.”

Jimin just smirked at him, “what do you do when your mum opens with you?”

Jungkook shuddered at the thought, “she’d make me come in with her, and we’d be early, like super early, thankfully she trusts me,” he grinned back.

Jimin raised his eyebrows ironically, “trusts you huh?” he questioned lightly.

“Hey,” Jungkook shot back, mock wounded, “I haven’t let her down yet, café is always ready to go by 6 am.”

Jimin nodded, placating Jungkook, “that it is,” and then changing the subject, “what are you baking this morning?”

“Hungry already?” Jungkook asked.

“Nah, just wondering what I’ll get for my break today,” Jimin answered casually, he’s had a different slice of cake every day so far as well as something different for lunch, Mrs Jeon’s way of making sure he can recommend and describe their products to customers, it’s a tactic Jimin thoroughly approves of.

“Fair enough,” Jungkook tells Jimin, “what do you fancy today?”

“God, I don’t know, everything you make is amazing,” Jimin told Jungkook, “what haven’t I had yet?”

“Quite a lot actually,” Jungkook told him, “but mum sometimes lets me go a bit off the menu on a Friday, what’s your favourite cake flavour?”  
Jimin thinks seriously for a minute, he doesn’t eat a lot of cakes usually, he’s not the biggest fan of exercise so it’s easier to control his food intake than it is to exercise it back off again. But near campus, there is a café that he frequents with his friends and that café does a gorgeous cake that occasionally he can’t resist.

“Do you do a salted caramel one?” he asks Jungkook.

“Salted caramel? Actually no,” Jungkook looks pensive, “but it is a really good idea, good choice, leave it with me,” he finishes with a wink, and he disappears off into the kitchen to start his chores.

 

 

At their 11 am break, Jungkook appears carrying 2 plates, 

“It’s still a bit too warm,” he grimaces, I shouldn’t have iced it yet.

The warmth means the cake gives off the most mouth-watering smell though so Jimin doesn’t mind one bit, even though the icing is sliding off, he tastes the first mouthful, conscious of Jungkook watching him.

“It’s good,” he nods approvingly.

Jungkook eyes him shrewdly, “good, but…” he prompts.

Jimin blushes slightly, “nothing, its lovely,” he stammers.

“Jimin,” Jungkook growls, “be honest, please.”

Jimin gulped, despite Jungkook being younger he has a way of looking at Jimin that makes him want to submit, “It’s maybe missing…something?” he tries carefully.

Jungkook nods, tasting his own slice, “I know,” he grumbles, “I’m just not exactly sure what it is.”

“It’s very sweet,” Jimin tells him, emboldened by Jungkook’s acceptance of his feedback.

“Yeah, I know, something’s off,” Jungkook looks a bit downcast, frowning as he tries to work out the issue.

“More salt maybe,” Jimin offers timidly, “balance out the sweet.”

Jungkook’s eyes shoot up to look at Jimin directly, “yeah,” he nods, thoughtful, “I didn’t want to go overboard on the salt, but maybe I went underboard?”

Jimin giggled, “not sure there is any such thing as underboard is there?”

Jungkook smiled back, shrugging “who knows, next time I’ll double the salt, and see if that’s better. Hey, what are you up to tonight?” he asked, completely changing the subject as they carried on eating their cake.

Jimin looked back sceptically, “sleeping, I’m knackered, why?”

“It’s Friday,” Jungkook said shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious, “I’m going out with some friends, want to come? They’re good guys, y’know, occasionally act like dickheads, but mostly cool.” He stops and grins, “come out?”

Jimin thought about it for a minute, it had been a few weeks since he’s been properly out, a good year since he’s been out in Busan, none of his friends has made the trip back for the summer so if he’s to have any sort of social life, this is probably going to be it, despite the bone-aching tiredness he feels he nods, Jungkook’s grin making him smile too.

“Awesome,” Jungkook said enthusiastically.

 

 

As they headed out of the café at 2 pm, waved off by Mrs Jeon with enough food for probably the next two days, Jungkook interrupted Jimin’s thoughts.

“Hey, so I thought I’d come by for you later but I’ve just realised I don’t know where you live.”

“Oh,” Jimin replied, surprised, “yeah, sounds good, I’m actually not far away, come and see?”

Jungkook looked slightly nervously back, “are your parents home?”

Jimin laughed, “why? Are you scared of my parents?”

Jungkook laughed easily back, “I’m scared of all parents.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, “idiot,” he muttered fondly, “no, they’re out of town for the next few weeks, so I am home alone.”

“Oh cool, sounds excellent,” Jungkook said, a relieved look crossing his face.

Jimin deliberately bumped hips with him, “come on then scaredy cat, I’ll show you.”

The walked the 10 or so minutes back to Jimin’s parent's place, it was just on the outskirts of the main town centre, in a leafy and genteel neighbourhood, the houses were comparatively large and Jungkook was impressed.

“You grew up around here? Didn’t realise you were a posh boy,” he teased gently.

Jimin blushed, “bugger off Kook, I’m not posh,” he told him quietly.

He let himself into the house, in all honesty, growing up he had felt posh, by Busan standards his parents were relatively rich, but he’d had the edges knocked off him in the last year in Seoul though, the rich there were on a whole other scale, and he’d realised he was actually pretty average.

Jimin gets them both a drink, the walk back has made them both hot, and they get comfortable in the lounge for a bit, chatting, until Jimin has to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. He’s gone no longer than five minutes, but in that time, Jungkook has fallen sound asleep on the couch, curling into one of the cushions, and suddenly looking younger than his 18 years. Jimin smiles fondly, and then yawns hugely, the early mornings catching up with him too. Actually, a nap doesn’t sound like such a bad idea, especially as they’re potentially going to be out late tonight. Leaving a blanket within easy reach of Jungkook in case he wants one, he heads to his own bedroom, flopping face first onto the bed and falling asleep quicker than he thought was possible.

 

 

He’s woken by a polite throat clearing from his bedroom door and he blearily looks up to see Jungkook smiling nervously at him,

“Hey, you fell asleep on me,” he jokes quietly.

“You started it,” Jimin grumbled, his voice deepened by sleep, “what time is it?”

“Just after 7 pm,” Jungkook told him, coming into the room and lying down next to Jimin, clearly he hadn’t been awake long either, “we must have been tired.”

Jimin’s eyes were barely open but he managed to smile back anyway, “I was bloody knackered.” He goes to roll over to stretch, shifting before realising just in time that he’s at least half hard, and with Jungkook in his bed, it probably isn’t a good plan to roll over yet. It’s just a sleep reflex he tells himself sternly, nothing to do with Jungkook, he shifts again, willing himself to go down, instead the friction managing to worsen the problem. He blushes slightly in the dimly lit room, looking at Jungkook who appears to have dozed off again right next to him, smelling the sweet bakery aromas spilling from his clothes and his very skin. Deciding to take advantage of Jungkook’s closed eyes Jimin scoots carefully off the bed, making sure to conceal his crotch,

“Just going to shower, be back in a sec,” he tells Jungkook quietly, eliciting a sleepy murmur of agreement from Jungkook.

Standing under the spray, thinking of Jungkook in his bed, Jimin touches himself, stroking along his length, biting his lip as his hand moves faster. It doesn’t take him long, his hand moving in a well-practised routine, coming as quietly as he can, eyes squeezed shut, shuddering pants of pleasure as he tugs the last of the pulses from himself. As his breathing calms and he finishes washing he has to admit to himself, he may have a little crush on Jeon Jungkook.

 

 

Back in his bedroom, wearing only a towel, Jimin tries to find some clean clothes quietly so as not to disturb a once again sleeping Jungkook. It’s kind of dumb really, he’s going to have to wake him shortly so they can get organised to head out, but he’d rather wake him wearing more than just a towel. Once he’s dressed he sits down lightly on his bed, placing one hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and shaking him very gently awake. They smile at each other, slightly awkwardly, Jungkook rubbing at his eyes as he woke up properly, and then looking in shock at his watch,

“shit, I said we’d meet everyone at 8.30pm, I haven’t got time to go home and change now.” He looks mournfully down at his work clothes, still relatively clean but now sleep rumpled. 

Jimin takes pity on him, turning to his closet, “hang on, I probably have something you can borrow,” before mumbling, “although my ass is probably twice the size of yours,” darting a quick look at Jungkook to see if he heard the last bit.

He’s met with a smirking Jungkook and quickly averts his eyes, concentrating more fervently than necessary on finding something suitable for Jungkook. He pulls out a pair of black leather trousers that have never been anything other than just a touch too small on him, and a soft grey v necked t-shirt, throwing them over to Jungkook to get his approval.

Jungkook smiles happily, “perfect,” he tells Jimin, before adding slightly more awkwardly, “is it ok if I have a shower first?”

Jimin nodded, “of course, I’ll grab you a clean towel,” he headed out of his room before returning with a fluffy dark blue towel, handing it over and pointing Jungkook in the direction of the bathroom.

While Jungkook is showering, Jimin busies himself with his makeup, he doesn’t want to go overboard for his first meeting with Jungkook’s friends, but obviously, he wants to look good. He’s ready when Jungkook emerges, and he has to stop himself staring at Jungkook’s bare chest, he either waxes it, or its naturally hairless, it clearly shows off his muscles, he’s more ripped than Jimin was expecting, and he has the towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips, showing off his dark and inviting happy trail, Jimin jumped up,

“I’ll, umm, give you some privacy to get dressed?” he choked out, reversing towards his bedroom door before he either said something or did something he might later regret.  
Jungkook blinked lazily and smiled, “thanks,” he told Jimin quietly, “I won’t be long.”

 

 

When Jungkook emerged from his bedroom it’s obvious that he’s borrowed Jimin’s makeup too, he has had none of Jimin’s qualms about going overboard, he looks stunning but it’s his eyes that are the most surprising, liberally ringed with kohl, they look even bigger than normal, it makes him look older, more experienced, and incredibly sexy. He takes Jimin’s breath away, rendering him speechless, and Jungkook’s face falls slightly,

“is it too much?”

“What? No, you look amazing,” Jimin gushed before realising what he was saying, “well you know,” he babbled, “you look good, fine, whatever, let’s go.” He finished, sure he was blushing under his own makeup.

 

 

They headed for the bar where they were meeting Jungkook’s friends, Jungkook giving him the lowdown on them all before they got there. It isn’t hard to find them in the bar, it’s fairly early, and the place isn’t too busy, except for one incredibly rowdy table. Jungkook simultaneously rolls his eyes and grins as he leads Jimin towards the table.

His friends greet him like they haven’t seen him in months, it’s cute Jimin thinks, until Jungkook leaves him to go and get the next round of drinks in and suddenly he’s faced with 4 sets of curious eyes all looking at him.

“So you work with Kook?” the first one asks, his face is open and friendly, and, although he’s the same age as Jungkook he looks older, more settled in his own skin.  
Jimin nods, “yep, started Monday,” he confirmed.

“Enjoying it?” asked another, grinning and practically bouncing in his seat.

Jimin nodded again, “its hard work but yeah, it’s good,” he told them.

“And Kook’s mum?” the first one asked him making Jimin’s eyes widen dramatically, making them all laugh.

“Don’t answer that,” Jungkook said, returning with the drinks having caught the last it of the conversation.

“No, she’s great, honestly,” Jimin protests and the others agree, chipping in stories of when Mrs Jeon has slipped them extra food or given them a hefty discount, and Jimin feels like he’s passed the first test with Jimin’s friends.

 

 

They drink, and chat for a while, reminiscing about the last few weeks of school. Jimin listens and watches mostly, but it’s not awkward, seeing Jungkook with his friends is fun, and they include him where they can. He now knows the first guy asking questions is Namjoon, that he has a long-term boyfriend who isn’t out tonight and that he is most definitely the sensible one in their group. The second guy who couldn’t stay still is Hoseok, and he is loud and hilarious and hasn’t stopped smiling. The quietest one is Yoongi, he doesn’t talk a lot, but when he does the others pay attention, he gives off an air of intense intelligence and Jimin can’t quite decide if he likes him or is intimidated by him until he sees him smile, then he knows that he’s going to like him. And then there is Taehyung, who is something else entirely. Taehyung cannot keep his eyes off Jimin, he has been flirting outrageously since Jimin sat down, and he’s not entirely sure that Taehyung isn’t taking the piss, he’s just so full on, and Jungkook’s giggly reactions to Taehyung's behaviour aren’t helping him work it out.

They move on to a club, and Jimin heads straight for the dance floor, this is what he’s been missing. He doesn’t know the first song that’s playing but it doesn’t matter, he lets the beat guide him and lets himself go. This is undoubtedly his favourite part of going out, the drinking is fine, although he doesn’t bother to get too wasted, but the dancefloor is where he feels happiest. Hoseok joins him and for once, Jimin has some serious competition. Jimin knows he can move well, he’s been told often enough, and dancing has got him his fair share of trysts with strangers in dark corners. He can see Hoseok is the same and they start a playful dance-off competition with each other, laughing and shouting encouragement at each other above the music.

It’s probably an hour before they signal to each other to head off the floor, both of them sweating profusely and in need of a drink. Jimin stands at the bar, waiting for the drinks he’s ordered for them all when someone appears at his elbow,

“Thought I’d help you carry the drinks,” Taehyung tells him, leaning in close.

“Oh cool, thanks,” Jimin tells him, eyeing him carefully. Taehyung is literally eye fucking him right now, his eyes roaming over Jimin’s body hungrily, even biting his lip. Jimin still isn’t sure what to make of Taehyung, he is gorgeous though, and the constant attention has piqued Jimin’s interest.

Back at the table, Taehyung excuses himself to go to the men’s room and gives Jimin a very meaningful look before walking away.

Once he’s out of earshot, Jungkook bursts out laughing,

“fucking hell, he’s not being subtle tonight, is he? Going to follow him?” he asked Jimin.

Jimin paused for a beat before working out exactly what Jungkook was insinuating,

“follow him? Like…Oh, umm, no?” he stuttered out, flustered.

“Not into guys?” Jungkook asked, quieter this time, with a curious look on his face.

“No, I mean yes,” Jimin started before taking a deep breath, “I like guys,” he confirmed, “it’s just…Tae, is he, you know, serious?”

Jungkook’s shout of a laugh drew the others attention so he scooted in closer to Jimin and spoke closer to his ear,

“He seriously fancies you Jimin, but I don’t think he wants a boyfriend or anything, you know?”

Jimin nodded, “fair enough,” he shrugged, trying to process his thoughts with Jungkook’s lips so close to him. He shivers slightly and, as he goes to pull away from Jungkook he   
hears a quiet,

“go for it,” from Jungkook, and he’s not sure how he feels about Jungkook’s encouragement.

 

 

The immediate decision is taken out of his hands as Hoseok persuades him back on to the dance floor for round two of their dance-off, encouraged by the others, Jimin dances. He dances for the rest of the night, only stopping briefly for drinks to rehydrate him before plunging back in. In Hoseok he has found a kindred spirit and he hopes that he’ll be invited out again with Jungkook’s friends so he can do this again.

As the night is winding down, he’s cornered by Taehyung on his way back from the toilet, Taehyung is pretty drunk, and no less flirty for it. He strokes his hands down Jimin’s chest and, before he can think too deeply about if he wants to do this, Taehyung has pressed his lips clumsily against Jimin’s. At that point, Jimin’s brain checks out, and he’s entirely controlled by his body. Taehyung’s hands are suddenly everywhere, pulling Jimin in close, kissing him deeply, and grabbing a tight hold of his ass. And Jimin responds, his own hands exploring Taehyung’s lithe frame as their tongues probe and explore each other’s mouths. Taehyung slips one leg between Jimin’s and Jimin can’t help but grind himself along Taehyung's thigh, making Taehyung groan out loud.

“Fuck,” Taehyung moans, “you can really fucking move, can’t you? Haven’t been able to stop watching you all night. I bet you’re a demon in the sack.”

Without waiting for Jimin’s reply Taehyung latched himself back onto Jimin’s mouth, Jimin slid his hand into Taehyung’s soft hair, caressing the back of his head, grinding his hardening dick into Taehyung’s thigh, feeling Taehyung do the same when he suddenly started to resist. He pulled off Jimin’s mouth and pushed weakly at his chest, pushing Jimin off him and away.

“Wait,” he told Jimin, suddenly pale.

Jimin let him go, looking at him closely in the gloomy light of the club, shit, what’s he done wrong?

“I…” Taehyung started, shaking his head and holding up his hand for Jimin to wait. He swallowed hard, looking fearfully into Jimin’s eyes before whispering, “send Namjoon, don’t follow me, please” and bolted for the men’s room.

 

 

Jimin stood unsure for a second, before heading back to their table and speaking quietly with Namjoon, explaining exactly what Taehyung had said, skipping over the part about them kissing. Namjoon sighed deeply, rolling his eyes,

“Not a-bloody-gen,” he said, making Jimin look at him quizzically.

“Stop freaking out,” Namjoon told him, clearly reading Jimin’s expression accurately, “I reckon he’s puking, doesn’t want you to see him on his knees, well not like that anyway,” Namjoon concluded, smirking, “I’ll go deal with him.”

 

 

From the state of Taehyung when he finally emerges from the men’s room, Namjoon’s prediction was correct, Taehyung’s face is still pale, he’s lost most of his sparkle and is shivering slightly. They all call it a night shortly after, Yoongi roped in to take Taehyung home, Namjoon and Hoseok heading off in one direction and Jungkook and Jimin towards Jimin’s house again.

“Sorry about them,” Jungkook starts, “Tae can be a bit full on, and Hoseok.”

Jimin turns to him, his eyes sparkling, “they’re great Kook, I had fun, haven’t danced like that in ages.”

“You’re a good dancer,” Jungkook told him, almost shyly, “Hoseok isn’t used to being second best.”

Jimin blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment, grateful for the darkness of the street, “ahh, Hoseok’s not second best,” he mumbled.

Jungkook just smiled at him and they walked in companionable silence until they reached Jimin’s house. They paused at the front door, Jimin could see that Jungkook had something on his mind, something that he wanted to say, but the moment passed and Jungkook didn’t speak.

“I guess I’ll see you at work Monday?” Jimin asked softly.

“Yeah, you on earlies again?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin shook his head, “afternoons this week,” noting the way that Jungkook’s face fell just very slightly.

“Oh,” Jungkook replied, the silence stretching out again before he added, “guess I’ll see you Monday afternoon then?”

Jimin nodded, “yeah,” before adding, “thank you for tonight, inviting me out I mean, it was really nice to meet your friends and hang out.”

“Even Tae?” Jungkook asked slyly.

Jimin laughed, “Tae is… a force of nature isn’t he?”

“Shall I give him your number?” Jungkook asked, making Jimin’s stomach go a bit cold again in a way he couldn’t quite pinpoint, Jungkook carried on, “hang on, I don’t even have your number.”

He held his hand out for Jimin’s phone, and Jimin handed it over, unlocking it as he did so Jungkook had full access. Jungkook typed quickly before handing it back, “there, that’s my number, and I’ve texted myself so now I have yours,” he grinned happily at Jimin before the awkward silence hit again.

“Cool,” Jimin said eventually, “well, goodnight then?”

Jungkook nodded, “night Jimin,” he said quietly, turning to leave and walking slowly back down the path.

Once Jimin was safely inside with the door shut behind him he let out a big breath, what the fuck had actually happened tonight? How had he ended up going out with one cute guy and finished the night kissing and grinding on his friend? As he brushed his teeth he looked at himself sternly in the mirror, shaking his head at himself and growling “Park Jimin, you’re an actual fucking idiot,” before heading to bed.

 

 

For the rest of the weekend Jimin relaxes, he watches some TV, plays some games, and does a bit of drawing. He tries to draw Jungkook from memory, it’s only a pretty rough sketch but something isn’t quite right, and it frustrates him that he can’t work out what it is, he needs a photograph really, but he really can’t ask for that considering he’s known Jungkook less than a week, maybe he’ll ask one day.

 

 

On Monday morning he hears his phone go off really early, it briefly wakes him but it’s still dark so he figures whatever it is can wait. He doesn’t wake again until past 10 am, stretching luxuriously, knowing he’s still got a couple of hours before work makes him smile. He reaches for his phone, remembering as he does the message that came through, reading that it’s from Jungkook.

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Why aren’t you on earlies? I actually had to be on time this morning.”

 

Jimin grins, imagining Jungkook’s mournful tone.

 

From: Me  
“Sorry, I’m not actually in charge of the roster though.”

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Finally, where have you been? I sent that hours ago.”

 

From: Me  
“Sleeping, sorry.”

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Lucky bastard. Hey, this is a weird thing to send considering I’ve known you less than a week, but I left my clothes at yours on Friday night, any chance you could bring them in today? I’ve only got 2 sets of uniform so I’ll need to wash them tonight.”

 

Jimin smiled again, and then blushed slightly, stupidly, before replying,

 

From: Me  
“I’ll bring them, washed them with my stuff over the weekend so they’re good to go.”

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Park Jimin, you’re a fucking angel.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I owe you.”

 

Jimin can practically feel the relief coming from Jungkook, it’s kind of sweet and before he forgets, he goes to the airer where he and Jungkook’s clothes have been drying together before folding them carefully and putting them in a bag by the front door so he remembers to take them with him.

 

 

He walks into the café 15 minutes before he’s due to start, amazed at the difference in the atmosphere from when he usually starts, although that’s stupid considering that the café is actually open now, and last week it wasn’t. He greets Miyoung and Soojin, already feeling at home as he walks through the staff entrance, hanging up his belongings on what has become his peg, hanging Jungkook’s clothes on his before heading into the kitchen.

“Hey,” he smiles to Jungkook.

“Finally,” Jungkook grins back, “I was beginning to think you’d sacked us off.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Jimin shot at him, “I don’t even start for another 10 minutes.”

“Oh good,” said Jungkook, “then you can come and chat to me while I’m on break.”

 

 

He led Jimin outside, offering him something to eat almost as an afterthought, although Jimin isn’t hungry right now.

“Almost knocking off time for you?” Jimin questions, checking his watch, reckoning Jungkook probably has another hour before he leaves.

Jungkook grimaces, “I bloody wish, I’m here ‘till closing now.”

Jimin looked at him questioningly, “how come?”

“Mum isn’t well,” Jungkook told him quietly, “she opened with me but I made her go home, I’m the only other one with key privileges, so I need to stay to lock up.”

“Shit, long day then? What’s up with your mum?” Jimin is concerned for Mrs Jeon, she doesn’t strike him as the sort to take time off for no reason, and if Jungkook was concerned enough to send her home then it was probably significant.

Jungkook shrugged, although he looked worried, “I don’t know, she just didn’t look right, you know?” he questioned helplessly.

Jimin reached out for Jungkook’s hand, wanting to comfort him, “doctor for her tomorrow then maybe?” he suggested gently.

Jungkook hiccupped out a little sad laugh, “if I could get her to go, she’s stubborn,” he grinned at the thought, squeezing Jimin’s hand back.

“Anyway,” he said louder, “Friday night?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh yeah, I brought your clothes,” Jimin told him.

“I forgot yours,” Jungkook replied with a grimace, “although I’m tempted to keep forgetting, those trousers got me a lot of compliments,” he grinned wistfully.  
Jimin giggled, “keep them,” he said carelessly, “they don’t really fit me anyway.”

“I can’t do that,” Jungkook replied, looking scandalised.

“Why not, they looked good on you,” Jimin told him, making Jungkook pause again and yet another weird moment passes between them. Jungkook cleared his throat,

“anyway,” he continued, “I mean with Taehyung, what actually happened because he won’t say anything, apart from I am never to invite you out again, which isn’t like him, what did you do to him?”

Jimin’s face fell, not to be invited out again would suck,

“I… he…we, umm,” he started, making Jungkook’s eyes widen,

“You fucked him?” he gasped quietly.

“What?” Jimin choked out, “god no, bloody hell, what do you think I’m like? We kissed, that’s all. And then he threw up.” Jimin concluded, tailing off.

Jungkook laughed, “ahh that explains it.”

“He doesn’t want to see me because I literally made him sick,” Jimin snorted with mirth.

“He’s just embarrassed I guess, he doesn’t usually get so stupidly drunk, but he hates people seeing him sick, ruins his mystique.”

They both giggle, sharing a minute of understanding before Jungkook sighed.

“Min, I hate to do this, but you need to get to work, so do I, I have things in the oven that I need to check on,” Jungkook told him, checking his watch.

“Of course,” Jimin tells him, jumping up, “where do you want me today?” he asks the question in total innocence but the look that briefly crosses Jungkook’s face is anything but, he controls himself enough to reply,

“Front of house and clearing please, I know it’s not glamorous…” he tails off apologetically but Jimin waves it off,

“Its fine, no worries, go do kitchen stuff,” they grin at each other and get on with their chores.

 

 

They are the only two left by closing time, Jungkook has had to send Miyoung home as she was starting to look unwell, and the last thing that they need near food products is sick people. As he cheerily farewells the last customer and locks the door, Jungkook slumps to the nearest table, resting his head on the cool surface,

“fucking hell,” he mumbled, “I’m knackered, how the fuck does mum do this every damn day?”

Jimin clasped his shoulder gently, “what still needs doing Kook?” he asked quietly.

“Usual stuff,” Jungkook told him, before realising Jimin hasn’t closed before. He reeled off a list of small jobs, nothing too taxing but that needed doing, and Jimin listened intently.

He leaves Jungkook resting at the table and starts to work through the mental list, recognising that Jungkook has been working since 4.30am and will potentially need to do full days for the rest of the week. The first time he passes Jungkook’s table he puts down a cold drink, eliciting a small smile of thanks from Jungkook. He works steadily, accompanied by Jungkook’s soft snores, it makes Jimin smile fondly, he’s beginning to realise that Jungkook can fall asleep anywhere. When he finishes, wiping the last countertop and throwing the cloth into the laundry basket, he shakes Jungkook awake gently,

“home time Kook,” he tells him quietly.

Jungkook startles awake, “what?” he asks stupidly, still half asleep and obviously totally confused.

Jimin smiles gently, “time to go home.”

“I can’t,” Jungkook moans, “too much to do.” He starts listing the jobs he’d already told Jimin about, gradually waking up, his eyes widening as Jimin confirmed that each job was done.

“Min, shit, thank you,” he said quietly, “you should have woken me.”

Jimin shook his head, “you’ve been awake ages, it’s cool, will you be alright getting home? Are you far? Shall I walk you?”

Jungkook giggled, “a bit far away for that, about a twenty minute drive.”

“Really?” Jimin said, surprised, “I thought you were near the café, near me?”

“I park my car near the café,” Jungkook explained gently.

“Ahh,” Jimin says, feeling a bit stupid, “I hadn’t realised.”

“No reason why you should,” Jungkook told him, stretching out after his impromptu sleep at the café table, “thank you though, for all this,” he told Jimin sincerely, gesturing around at the café.

They walked out together, heading in opposite directions, both smiling to themselves.

 

 

On Tuesday Jimin walked into a nightmare, Jungkook’s mum and Miyoung were both still off, and Jungkook was completely rushed off his feet. Realistically, from yesterday they needed at least 4 staff members in for the majority of the day until Jimin walked in, Jungkook had been coping with only him and Soojin. For the first time, Jimin sees Jungkook frazzled and he looks at Jimin with undisguised relief when he appears around the kitchen door,

“Thank fuck,” he almost sobs to Jimin.

“Jesus fuck Kook,” Jimin breathed looking around at the chaos, why the hell didn’t you ring me to come in early? I’ve been sat at home doing fuck all.” It’s not exactly true, he’s been working on a drawing for school but it could have waited, he feels immensely guilty for being so relaxed all morning while Jungkook has been trying to keep all the plates spinning here,

“right, what’s my first priority?” he asks Jungkook.

Jungkook looks lost, and vulnerable, and like he is only 18 for once, this is not the confident Jungkook he’s used to and it rattles him.

“Umm,” Jungkook starts, shrugging helplessly.

“Alright, doesn’t matter, I’ll work it out,” he told Jungkook quietly, pulling him in for a quick reassuring hug, “we’ll work this out, it’ll be fine.”

 

 

He walks out of the kitchen into the café and is instantly assaulted by the noise, it is frantically busy in here and he doesn’t get a second to pause. If there is a lull in customers he clears tables, stacks the dishwasher, sweeps, and empties bins which refuse to stay empty for any length of time. The three of them work non-stop, no time for breaks today, they gulp down water and stuff bites of food in as they’re passing through the kitchen. They wordlessly all stay on beyond closing time, working until the café is ready for tomorrow.  
As Jungkook locks the door and they wave off Soojin, Jungkook slumps to the pavement, sitting on his heels, head in his hands. Thankfully the street is quiet, so it’s pretty private, but it scares the shit out of Jimin.

“Kook, what the fuck?” he questions urgently, squatting down in front of Jungkook, trying to pry his hands away from his face.

Jungkook resists, shaking his head, hands not quite muffling the sobs coming from him.

Jimin hugs him as best he can, not understanding but wanting to comfort him. As Jungkook’s sobs lessen Jimin tries again,

“Kook, what’s wrong? Is it your mum?”

Jungkook shakes his head again, “no,” he croaks out, “I’m just tired, I’m ok,” he sighs heavily, bringing himself back under control, scrubbing angrily at the tears left on his face and checking his watch, “shit, I have to get home,” he mumbled.

“Are you even safe to drive?” Jimin questioned.

Jungkook laughed mirthlessly, “I have to be, I need to go to bed.”

“Stay at mine?” Jimin offered, “closer to work, you won’t have to get up quite so early, and you can be asleep within half an hour.”

Jungkook looked at Jimin hopefully, before doubt crossed his face, “ahh, I’d be intruding, plus I need a clean uniform.”

“We can wash that,” Jimin told him, indicating at the uniform Jungkook is wearing, “and of course you won’t be intruding, come on,” he adds authoritatively, standing up and pulling Jungkook up with him.

 

 

Back at home, Jimin quickly finds Jungkook some spare pyjamas, “here,” he says, throwing them at Jungkook, “put these on, give me your uniform.”

Jungkook is clearly too tired to do anything but comply, barely waiting for Jimin to turn around before he’s stripping off and pulling on Jimin’s soft and well-worn pyjamas. Jimin gathers up the uniform, and adds his own for good measure, pulling on his own pyjamas although it feels too early for that for him. He loads up the washing machine and goes back to check on Jungkook, as expected he’s fast asleep, still with the overhead light blazing and the curtains open. Jimin closes the curtains, and turns off the light, padding softly out of his room and leaving Jungkook to sleep. He waits for the washing to be done, hanging it out carefully in the warmest part of the house, so it’ll be ready for the morning. He leaves it as long as he can, debating with himself whether he should sleep in his room with Jungkook, or if he should sleep on the couch. He doesn’t want to take advantage of an exhausted and emotional Jungkook but he reasons his bed is large, and they’ll both easily fit. He leaves the light on on the landing in case Jungkook needs to get up in the night and is disorientated, and then slides under the covers, on the opposite side to Jungkook, careful not to jostle him at all, letting Jungkook’s slow easy breathing lull him off to sleep too.

 

 

He’s set his alarm for 4 am, it’ll give Jungkook the maximum sleep possible while still meaning he’ll be at work on time, as he reaches for the alarm he’s aware that Jungkook has migrated over to his side of the bed, and he’s curled tightly around him. As Jimin stretches for his alarm, Jungkook moans softly and resists the movement, clutching more tightly onto Jimin’s chest and snuggling his face into Jimin’s neck, breathing in deeply. Jimin freezes, half of him wanting to slip his arms around Jungkook and hold him and half of him wondering if Jungkook is going to be utterly mortified when he realises who he’s cuddling so closely.

“Kook?” he breathes quietly, “umm, time to wake up.”

“But mum I don’t want to,” Jungkook moans, clearly not awake.

Jimin giggles, which jostles Jungkook and he opens one bleary eye,

“You’re not my mum,” he says stupidly, taking in the fact that it’s actually Jimin who he’s in bed with, and it’s Jimin that he’s snuggled up to. Jungkook blushes and wriggles away from Jimin,

“Sorry,” he whispers, “childhood habit, I…umm, cuddle stuff in my sleep.”

Jimin smiles again, resisting the urge to pinch Jungkook’s cheeks at the quite frankly adorable confession, “it’s fine,” he tells him, “didn’t bother me, I’ve only just woken up myself.”

Jungkook looks at his watch, taking in the stupidly early hour, “why are you awake?” he asked, “you don’t have to be at work for ages,” he yawns and stretches, “I have to go, like now.”

“I’m coming with you,” Jimin told him quietly, “and we have time to shower, I’m closer to the café remember?”

Jungkook shook his head, “Min I can’t ask you to come in now, it’s too early, and besides, I’ll need you later, when it gets really mad.”

“I’m coming in for the day,” Jimin told him. He’d already decided this last night, knowing Jungkook was likely to be super short staffed again today, he couldn’t leave him to do everything by himself again.

Jungkook’s eyes widened, “you can’t,” he breathed, but his protests are much weaker and Jimin can see relief in his eyes, knowing he’s not going to be alone today.

“Try and stop me,” he grinned back, changing the subject, “you want to shower first?”

Jungkook groaned, “I don’t want to get out of bed at all,” he said mournfully making Jimin smile again.

“Tough shit,” he told Jungkook, “we have no choice, get your ass out of bed, go shower, I’ve left you a clean towel out, I’ll go check on the uniforms.”

Jungkook gasped, “shit I don’t have clean clothes.”

Jimin eyed him questioningly, “you really were out of it last night weren’t you? I washed it for you.”

Jungkook shuffled back across the bed, and pulled Jimin into his arms hugging him tenderly, “thank you Min, I…well I don’t know what else to say, just thank you.” He let go of Jimin and headed out of the room to go and shower. Jimin got up too, sorting out their uniforms for the day, trying not to think too deeply about how domesticated this felt, and how much he was enjoying having Jungkook here and taking care of him.

 

 

The rest of the week passes in a blur, Jimin and Jungkook work full days together and by Friday they have a pretty good routine worked out. Thankfully Friday sees the return of Miyoung, who Jungkook had had to send home sick on Monday so they actually manage to have breaks, it’s almost comical how strange it feels to be able to sit down in the middle of their day. Jungkook is slightly behind Jimin heading out to the courtyard and he brings with him two enormous slices of cake.

“Here,” he said, sliding one over to Jimin, “I think we’ve earned this.”

Jimin nodded as he eyed the cake happily, remembering how he’d thought he’d get fat working here, it seems like so long ago, this week he’s barely had either the time or energy to eat anything between working and sleeping. Mrs Jeon will be back on Monday though, and neither of the boys are on the early shift, they’ve been put together on the middle of the day, meaning that Jungkook doesn’t have to open or close the café, and he’s in the mood to celebrate. Raising his drink towards Jimin to clink their bottles together,

“Min, I seriously owe you for the last few days, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Jimin smiled back, exhausted but happy, “it’s no problem,” he said lightly. In truth it’s not been so bad, the shifts have been long and they’ve been incredibly busy, but on the flip side, he now feels like a total expert where the café is concerned. 

At home they’ve fallen into an easy routine too, Jungkook making himself comfortable at Jimin’s place has meant it’s taken some of the time pressure off him, and he’s been able to relax and get enough sleep. Spending so much time together over the last few days has meant they’ve had time to start to get to know each other’s habits and quirks, and sometimes Jimin has to remind himself he hasn’t even known Jungkook two weeks yet.

“Tonight?” Jungkook asks Jimin grinning, “coming out again?”

Jimin nodded happily, “we going dancing?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Jungkook told him, “I’m going to shoot home after we lock up, get some clothes and stuff, shall I pick you up later?”

“Oh,” Jimin said, surprised, “yeah, of course, makes sense, yeah, sounds good.”

“Excellent,” Jungkook tells him, “I’ll be back for 8 pm-ish?”

“Sure,” Jimin smiled back.

 

 

The rest of the afternoon goes well, and they walk out together, heading in opposite directions from the café door for the first time since Monday. Jimin walks home alone, it shouldn’t feel odd without Jungkook but it does, he’s gotten used to having the younger man at his side, they haven’t had any in-depth or particularly significant conversations but his company has been really nice, and when he gets home, the house feels surprisingly big and very empty without Jungkook there too.

Jimin eats half-heartedly, not really hungry, he showers but doesn’t bother getting dressed yet, instead, he throws on some comfy shorts and a t-shirt and decides to draw, he hasn’t had time for days, and he’s missed it. He gets out his phone almost guiltily, yesterday morning, just before his alarm went off he’d woken up, Jungkook had been curled around him as had become normal, and Jimin hadn’t been able to resist snapping a photo of him. Jungkook’s face had been completely serene, his long eyelashes fanned over his slightly blushed cheeks and his lips very slightly parted, and it was this raw and innocent moment that Jimin wanted to draw.

Working from the photo was so much easier than his first attempt at drawing from memory, although he’s seen so much of Jungkook over the last week that his memory for the lines and contours of his face is much sharper now. Jimin loses himself in the drawing, time passing much faster than he’d realised, he’s just working on getting the curve of Jungkook’s earlobe perfect when his doorbell goes and makes him jump. He looks at the door stupidly, trying to work out who it might be before he checks his watch and realises it is probably Jungkook.

“Shit,” he mumbles to himself, hurriedly closing his sketchpad and throwing it onto the coffee table before launching himself across the room to open the door.

He takes one look at Jungkook’s face before babbling,

“lost track of time, sorry.”

Jungkook looks Jimin up and down and raised one eyebrow, “I am not taking you out looking like that,” he grumbled, his smirk giving away his real feelings.

Jimin flushed at the gentle teasing, “I know, I’m sorry, I’ll change, won’t take long.”

“Been asleep?” Jungkook asked lightly as Jimin let him in and closed the door behind him.

Jimin shook his head, “started a drawing.”

“Ooh cool,” Jungkook enthused, “show me?”

Jimin’s stomach dropped, no fucking way would that happen, “no way, I never show anyone something that’s not complete.”

“I haven’t seen any of your drawings though,” Jungkook grumbled.

Jimin smiled, pointing to the wall of family pictures, “then you’re not very observant, you’ve walked past these for the last few days.” He points out a couple, “my dad, mum and a bit of a dodgy self-portrait.”

Jungkook just looked confused, “they’re photos though?”

Jimin smiled shyly and shook his head making Jungkook move closer to the pictures to examine them. It’s only the edges of the portraits that give them away, and Jungkook actually gasps,

“Min, fuck,” he breathes, looking ever closer, “these are drawings? You drew these? Like with pencils?” he questioned incredulously.

Jimin giggled at his shock, “yes, with pencils,” he confirmed.

“Holy shit, when you said you drew, I…I had no idea. You’re unbelievably talented,” Jungkook said, still obviously awestruck.

“Ahh they’re not perfect,” Jimin said self depreciatingly, not used to such effusive praise.

Jungkook shook his head, looking sternly at Jimin, “Min, don’t do that,” he said, “these are insanely good, you’re amazing.”

Jimin smiled back, “thanks,” he said quietly.

“Go get dressed,” Jungkook told him quietly, his attention already back on the pictures, drinking in the details.

 

 

Jimin dresses quickly, already knowing what he’s going to wear and sits down in front of his mirror to do his makeup. Once again Jungkook has gone to town with his, so Jimin goes for a slightly more daring look tonight, no longer nervous of what Jungkook’s friends will think of him. When he emerges, Jungkook is still looking at the pictures, and it warms Jimin’s heart that he loves them so much, in truth, he’s improved since he drew these, maybe he can find the time to do something for Jungkook before school starts back.   
When Jungkook sees that he’s back he looks him up and down again, 

“now that’s much better,” he enthuses, “looking sexy as hell Min, let’s go.”

 

 

When they meet up with Jungkook’s friends this time it’s much easier, Hoseok is clearly pleased to see that his dance partner is back, Namjoon gives him a big grin, despite being distracted by someone new, who Jimin assumes in Seokjin, Namjoon’s boyfriend from the way they are wrapped up in each other, even Yoongi gives him a smile and pulls him in for a brief hug when they shake hands. Taehyung looks briefly crestfallen,

“Kook no,” he wails dramatically, “I told you not to bring him again, and he looks even sexier today,” Taehyung pouts and Jungkook shoves him gently.

“Fucks sake, get over yourself drama queen,” he teases Taehyung, “what do you want to drink?”

“I can’t drink in front of him,” Taehyung stage whispers, pointing at Jimin, loud enough for everyone to hear, “he’ll think I’m some sort of alcoholic.”

Jimin can’t help but giggle, “if you were alcoholic you probably wouldn’t have been sick,” he points out logically to an increasingly scandalised Taehyung.

It makes the others laugh and Taehyung closes his eyes,

“It’s like some sort of hideous nightmare,” he groans, “super hot guy knows I can’t handle my alcohol.”

The others carry on laughing and rolling their eyes, well used to Taehyung's dramatic ways, knowing it’s mostly for effect and attention. Jungkook goes for drinks and Jimin sits down, he shoots Taehyung a sympathetic glance,

“hey, we’ve all been there,” he tells Taehyung quietly, getting a grin from him before Taehyung plants himself in Jimin’s lap,

“you? Tell me,” Taehyung demands.

Jimin grins at him, launching into a tale of his first week at university when he’d been challenged to keep up drink for drink with his new roommate, and failed in quite disgusting, spectacular and public fashion. Taehyung wrinkles his nose, but when Jungkook comes back with drinks he pulls Jimin’s face into his chest, looking at Jungkook,

“I’ve decided you can keep him,” he tells Jungkook magnanimously, stroking Jimin’s hair “he’s nice.”

“I know that Tae,” Jungkook tells him patiently, “or I wouldn’t have invited him out last weekend, and he’s totally saved my ass this week, so be friendly huh?”

That statement gets the others attention and they want to know what’s happened, they chat for a while, the other’s looking at Jimin with a deeper respect, knowing that he’s jumped into to help out Jungkook and his mum cements him as one of their own. Their gratitude is subtle, Jimin isn’t allowed to go to the bar for drinks all night, despite his best efforts, and it’s clear that their respect and concern for Jungkook’s mum runs deep.

Jungkook gets super drunk tonight, whether it's blowing off steam after a hectic week or something else, Jimin isn’t sure, but from the offset, he’s out to get wasted. Jimin misses it initially, dancing with Hoseok takes priority, it’s not until late when Yoongi pulls him aside that Jimin really notices.

“Hey, I know Kook’s stayed with you a bit this week, can you take him again tonight? Only my parents wouldn’t be impressed after bringing Tae home last week,” Yoongi had asked him.

“Of course,” Jimin had agreed instantly, before questioning, “why?”

Yoongi had just grinned, and pointed to where Jungkook was dancing, he wasn’t a bad mover really but his inebriation was clear from his lack of coordination and Jimin had grinned back,

“Ahh yes, best not to let him drive home huh?”

“No, quite,” Yoongi had agreed, before looking more intently at Jimin, “thank you for this week,” he told Jimin unexpectedly, making Jimin quirk his eyebrows in question.

“With the café,” Yoongi had clarified, “Mrs Jeon is, well, let’s just say, there would be days I probably wouldn’t have anything to eat without her,” he tailed off, looking embarrassed before he sharply turned around and walked away from Jimin, leaving Jimin staring open-mouthed at his retreating back.

 

 

He doesn’t get time to ask any more questions, Jungkook is practically passed to him by Namjoon as they leave, giggling happily and stumbling about the place, he takes his hand for the walk back to his house, figuring it’s the easiest way to keep Jungkook on the right path and upright. 

Back in Jimin’s bedroom, Jungkook face plants happily on the bed, trying to take his trousers off but unable to work out the button and zipper combo while he’s lying on his front. Jimin rolls him over, eliciting a surprised and happy response from Jungkook, finally able to wriggle free of his trousers, but getting them stuck at his ankles because his shoes are still on. His look of utter confusion makes Jimin laugh out loud, and then take pity on him, he sits on the bed and pulls Jungkook’s feet into his lap, untying his laces and taking off his shoes for him before pulling his trousers off the rest of the way. Jungkook grins at him sleepily,

“Thanks, hyung,” he tells Jimin, eyes closing as he starts to pull off his t-shirt too, “’s hot,” he mumbles, reaching down to push off his boxers too.

Jimin yelped, “ahh Kook leave those,” he told him, restraining Jungkook’s wrists so he can’t strip completely naked.

“But I’m too hot,” Jungkook whines.

“I’ll open the window,” Jimin tells Jungkook placating him, “leave your underwear on.”

“Fine,” Jungkook grumbles sleepily.

Jimin lets go of his wrists and moves off the bed, he opens the window and heads out of the bedroom to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, stripping down to his own boxers and , as an afterthought, grabbing and emptying the metal rubbish bin to put beside Jungkook, just in case he was sick in the night.

When he gets back to his bedroom Jungkook has pushed all the covers over to Jimin’s side, he’s led on the sheets face down, and he’s completely naked. Jimin swallows hard, nowhere near drunk enough to deal with a stark naked Jungkook in his bed, he’s utterly gorgeous. Jimin looks, drinking in the sight of Jungkook’s broad and strong shoulders, the way the muscles in his back are gently defined, the dip into his narrow waist and his quite frankly obscenely rounded ass. Sleeping on the sofa now would be weird, considering they’ve shared a bed for the best part of the last week, but a naked Jungkook is a whole different scenario. Jimin’s crush on Jungkook that he’s been mostly successful in suppressing suddenly escalates and he sighs deeply as he shoves the duvet totally off his bed and lies down on the opposite side to Jungkook.

He’s nearly asleep, studiously ignoring Jungkook’s naked form and his own body’s almost painfully hard reaction tenting in his boxers when Jungkook moves. Jimin hardly dares to breathe as Jungkook shifts and wriggles his way over the bed, hand searching for Jimin in his sleep. Jungkook finds his thigh first, and Jimin can see the ghost of a smile cross his face, Jimin doesn’t move, letting Jungkook trail his hand up his thigh, over his hip and across his stomach, pulling himself into Jimin’s side and murmuring contentedly as he got comfortable. Jimin carefully moved his arm underneath Jungkook’s neck, so Jungkook could snuggle in closer, but when Jungkook throws one of his legs over Jimin’s, he can barely stop himself from whimpering. Jimin is now fully awake and his mind is whirling with what ifs. What if he just stroked a hand down Jungkook’s back? What if he pulled Jungkook in a bit closer? What if he rolled over so they were face to face?

And then Jungkook’s hand is moving again, stroking up Jimin’s chest, stopping at his nipple, and Jungkook is teasing it, pinching it as he starts to gently rock his hips against Jimin’s leg. Jimin almost stops breathing, is Jungkook doing this in his sleep? Or is he awake and he thinks Jimin is asleep? One slightly harder pinch on his nipple sends an electric jolt through his body, and directly down to his dick, making it twitch, making Jimin moan out softly.

The noise has an instant effect on Jungkook, he rocks his hips harder into Jimin, moaning gently back and lets go of his nipple, cupping his hand around the back of Jimin’s head and pulling him down. Jungkook presses his lips against Jimin’s, immediately licking against Jimin’s lips, tongue probing.

Jimin kisses him back, he can’t help himself, Jungkook tastes of alcohol and something else, Jimin can’t place it but it’s not important, it’s delicious and Jimin wants more. He can feel Jungkook’s cock against his hip, solid and hot and he wants to touch him, and he really fucking needs to touch himself, but Jungkook is drunk, and he can’t take advantage.

“Wait,” he breathes, “stop.”

“No,” Jungkook moans, “please.” He tries to pull Jimin back in for another kiss but Jimin resists,

“Kook, you’re drunk, you’re going to regret this in the morning,” he tries.

“’m not,” Jungkook mumbles, “might be drunk but I want you Min, I really fucking want you.”

Jungkook trails his hands back down Jimin’s torso and before Jimin can register what he’s going to do, Jungkook has curled his long fingers tightly around Jimin’s cock, stroking upwards and making Jimin gasp then groan at the sudden wonderful pressure.

“Fuck, Min, you’re so hard,” Jungkook breathes in awe, “you want me too?” he sounds surprised and flattered.

“Yes,” Jimin whispers back, “but not like this,” before choking out a wrecked, “oh fuck,” as Jungkook continued to stroke him.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Jungkook murmured, “drunk me is just braver.”

Jimin considered his words, as well as he could with Jungkook’s hand in his underwear, maybe this is ok, it’s not like they’re going to have sex, he doesn’t have any condoms here anyway, and it’s not like he hasn’t had similar experiences with horny and curious straight friends before, if Jungkook really regrets this tomorrow they can pretend it didn’t happen, right?

In the back of his head, Jimin isn’t 100% convinced this is a good idea, but Jungkook is tugging and squeezing him closer and closer to orgasm and he can’t think anymore. Roughly shoving off his own underwear and rolling over to face Jungkook he presses his mouth back to Jungkook’s, kissing him hard and deep and reaching down to Jungkook’s cock. Their movements are desperate, its sweaty and frantic as Jimin fucks up into Jungkook’s hand, he comes first, amazed he’s held out as long as he has, he tightens his grip on Jungkook, using his own come to facilitate the slide and, as he twists his wrist slightly and thumbs across Jungkook’s slit, he feels Jungkook’s first pulse shooting wetness along the side of his thumb. He slows down but doesn’t stop, he tugs gently but firmly, until Jungkook flops boneless back onto the bed. Jimin sneaks his thumb into his mouth, sucking Jungkook’s come off him, licking lazily at the rest of his hand he’s suddenly aware that Jungkook is watching him.

“Jesus Min, that’s so hot,” he groans out, eyelashes fluttering as he fights off sleep.

Jimin blushes slightly, embarrassed at being caught, he smiles guiltily. Licking the last stripe off his little finger he cuddles up to Jungkook, aware that they’re both sticky and gross, and not caring one bit,

“Sleep now Kook,” he murmurs, and Jungkook obediently closes his eyes, quickly drifting back to sleep, pulling Jimin tighter to him as he does. Jimin smiles into Jungkook’s hair, stroking it gently as he too falls asleep, consequences be damned, he’s going to enjoy this moment.

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning he is alone in his bed, alone, naked and streaked with dried come. His stomach drops, Jungkook hasn’t woken earlier than him before, and where is he? Jimin groans softly to himself, concerned he may have just totally fucked up his friendship with Jungkook, and potentially put his job at risk, he’s a fucking idiot. He slides out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and his underwear from last night before going in search of Jungkook if he’s even still here. He finds him, pale but awake, clutching a cup of coffee, sitting curled up on the sofa, and Jimin breathes very slightly easier, Jungkook hasn’t run away, it’s a definite positive.

“Hey,” he says quietly, disturbing Jungkook’s reverie.

“Oh,” Jungkook says, jumping slightly, “didn’t hear you wake up, sorry, I helped myself,” he says, raising his coffee cup slightly.

“Good,” Jimin tells him softly, before checking, “you ok?”

It’s a simple question, but this time Jimin really needs multiple answers, is Jungkook physically ok? The level of drunkenness would likely mean he has quite the hangover right now and was he ok with what happened between them? Did he even remember what happened between them?

Jungkook smiled at him carefully, “I have a bit of a headache,” he admitted, smiling shyly, “and I could use a shower,” he looked meaningfully at Jimin.

Jimin blushed slightly, “me too,” he told Jungkook, “are you… you know? Do you remember…?” he tails off, looking at the floor, fuck, it shouldn’t be this awkward.

“I remember,” Jungkook confirmed shrugging casually, “drunk me can be a bit of a slut, sorry if I went too far.” 

Jimin came and sat next to him, trying to find the right words,

“drunk you was perfect,” Jimin breathed, blushing deeper and adding, “you didn’t go too far.”

“Good, ‘cause last night was fucking awesome,” Jungkook told Jimin, leaning over to put his coffee cup on the table and briefly pecking Jimin on the lips. 

Desire shot through Jimin and he leaned in closer to Jungkook and kissed him again, slower this time, sucking Jungkook’s lower lip gently between his, pulling a little moan from Jungkook,

“Oh Min,” he sighed contentedly, “I’ve wanted to do that for too damn long.”

Jimin giggled, “I only met you a couple of weeks ago.”

“Twelve days,” Jungkook murmured, “it’s been twelve days.”

“Exactly my point,” Jimin laughed, “it can’t have been that long.”

Jungkook looked at him seriously, and shyly, “since I first saw you standing outside the café, looking both half asleep and really worried at the same time.”

“Kook, really?” Jimin questioned.

“And then you kissed Tae last weekend and I thought…” he tailed off, a bit sadly.

“I know,” Jimin told him, “I sort of didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Jungkook smiled, “Tae gets what Tae wants, I don’t blame you, he kind of jumps people, and he’s hot, I get it.”

“You’re hotter,” Jimin told him earnestly, wanting to cringe at how soppy he was being, but enjoying Jungkook’s shy and slightly proud reaction.

“Really?” he asked quietly.

Jimin nodded, leaning back in for another kiss and breathing against Jungkook’s lips, “definitely.”

Jungkook placed his hand on Jimin’s thigh and rubbed it rhythmically as they kissed, dipping his thumb along the inside, barely missing Jimin’s balls as he stroked higher and they kissed deeper.

“Kook,” he breathed, voice straining to keep control, asking for something.

Jungkook pulled away slightly, “I’m not kidding that I need a shower,” he told Jimin, leaving the elder panting and confused.

Jungkook smirked, “reckon we could both fit in together?” he suggested wickedly, making Jimin nod eagerly,

“oh fuck yes, now?”

Jungkook just nodded, standing up, his boxers doing nothing to hide his erection, briefly Jimin was eye level with Jungkook’s cock and he licked his lips involuntarily, reaching for Jungkook’s butt and pulling him in closer, he doesn’t even want to wait until they get in the shower, he wants him now, he looked up at Jungkook from beneath his hair,

“can I?” he questioned, quickly looking back at Jungkook’s bulge.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Jungkook choked out and Jimin leant forward, mouthing at Jungkook’s clothed cock through his boxers, making Jungkook whimper.

Jimin slid his hands into the waistband on Jungkook’s boxers, pushing them down his legs, not stopping mouthing at him until he has no choice. As soon as the fabric released Jungkook’s now solid and straining dick, Jimin sucked it into his mouth. He’d been planning to tease Jungkook, to lick and suck until Jungkook was begging but he couldn’t hold back. He knew he was good at this, he’s been told before, and a little bit of him wants to show off to Jungkook, to show him what Jimin can give him. 

He has a total lack of gag reflex, he was younger when he found this out, one stupid summer when he and his friends were about 10, in a far corner of their school field one lunchtime, they’d been daring each other to do increasingly ridiculous stuff, someone had dared him to touch his uvula, not that they even knew what it was called back then, he’d done it easily, making the friend who’d dared him to declare that it was too easy and that Jimin had to do something else. He’d argued back, he’d done his dare, it was someone else's turn, besides if it was so easy he’d retorted to the darer, let’s see him do it. And so his friend had tried, spectacularly vomiting on himself and four of the others, it had caused pandemonium, and their teachers had almost been at a loss as to what to do with 5 vomit covered 10-year-olds. They’d sworn each other to secrecy, never admitting that they’d brought that incident on themselves, and it wasn’t until a few years later than Jimin realised if he could touch the back of his throat with his finger without gagging, he could probably touch it with other things.

And so he licked and sucked his way down Jungkook’s beautiful cock, not stopping until his nose hit Jungkook’s solid stomach, making Jungkook gasp out,

“wait, what?” and finally, “holy fuck Min.”

Jimin feels Jungkook’s fingers slide into his hair, tugging at the strands firmly. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Jungkook’s dick, sliding it along his length, swallowing around the head lodged down his throat.

“Jesus Christ,” Jungkook moaned out slowly, “how are you breathing?”

Of all the things Jungkook could say right now, this isn’t what Jimin expected and he pulls back off Jungkook’s cock to laugh, tears of mirth gathering at the corners of his eyes,

“Seriously?” he giggled.

“Sorry,” Jungkook snorted, “you worried me for a second.”

Jimin rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “I’ve done this before, but I can stop?” he offered.

“Oh god, please don’t,” Jungkook begged.

Jimin tightened his grip on Jungkook’s ass, looking him in the eyes, “I’m not going to kill myself with your dick you idiot,” he muttered, taking it back into his mouth, feeling Jungkook’s giggle before it dies away as he resumes his work.

Jimin moves with confidence, sliding up and down, varying the pressure he’s putting Jungkook’s dick under, and the speed with which he’s moving over him, he licks him and sucks him, and takes him deep back down his throat again. Jungkook doesn’t last long before he’s whimpering,

“fuck, Min, I’m so close.”

Jimin can feel his thighs begin to shake, so he speeds up, eliciting one last high and drawn out, “holy fuck,” from Jungkook before his ass clenches tightly under Jimin’s hands, his hips surge forward and he’s coming, lodged deep down Jimin’s throat.

When he’s done, and Jimin has licked him clean, Jungkook collapses back onto the sofa, his legs not willing to hold him up any longer.

“Holy fucking shit Min,” Jungkook murmurs, “that’s the best fucking hangover cure ever.”

Jimin giggles, sliding his hand into Jungkook’s, lacing their fingers together. It’s the best sight, a totally fucked out Jungkook sprawled on his couch, but he’s still hard, and he needs to get off too. He moves, sitting astride him, framing Jungkook’s thighs with his own, and leans in to kiss Jungkook again, rutting slightly against his wonderfully defined stomach, enjoying the ridges and plains of it against his dick.

“Shit, sorry Min, I’m being selfish,” Jungkook murmurs against Jimin’s mouth, realising that Jimin is hard and needy against him.

“’s ok,” Jimin moaned back, “not going to last long anyway.”

He reaches down to wrap his own hand around himself but Jungkook beats him to it, holding Jimin’s dick, letting Jimin’s hips move it in his hand.

“Want me to suck you off?” Jungkook asked quietly.

Just the thought of Jungkook’s mouth around his dick is enough, and Jimin comes, streaking Jungkook’s t-shirt and moaning out loudly. Jungkook works him through his orgasm, squeezing every last pulse and spurt out until Jimin whines from oversensitivity and Jungkook lets him go.

“Guess not,” he quips, making Jimin laugh.

“Sorry, I was too close from sucking you off,” he admitted.

“You like it that much?” Jungkook questioned, looking a bit stunned.

Jimin nodded shyly,

“fuck, that’s hot,” Jungkook groaned out, “you’re, like, perfect boyfriend material,” blushing hard when he realised what he’d said.

Jimin giggled at his embarrassment, “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he winked, “I’m going to go shower.”

He stood up, dipping back down briefly to kiss Jungkook before walking out of the room, grinning broadly to himself.

 

 

Jungkook leaves not long after he’s showered, dressing in more of Jimin’s clothes, musing cheekily,

“If I steal one outfit a week, how long will it be until you have no clothes left?”

Making Jimin shoves him playfully, and then pulling him back so he can wrap his arms around Jungkook, kissing him gently.

Jungkook text Jimin to let him know that he’s home and then he hears nothing more until Sunday afternoon. Not that he minds really, he’s spent the last day or so working studiously on his drawing of Jungkook sleeping, it's turning out really well, it was supposed to be just for him but it’s possible it’ll be good enough to submit at school if he decides he wants to share it.

Halfway through Sunday afternoon, his phone buzzes with a text from an unknown number,

 

From: Unknown Number  
“Park Jimin, you bastard, you were mine first.”

 

He is totally confused, obviously, the message is meant for him, but who the hell is texting him, and what are they referring to?

 

From: Me  
“Who is this?”

 

He replies cautiously.

 

From: Unknown Number  
“Seriously?” he gets back, “how could you have forgotten, your lips on mine, it was perfect, and then you go and throw it all away on an idiot like Jungkook.”

 

Suddenly Jimin grins, the overdramatic messages have to be Taehyung, which means Jungkook has told him what had happened.

 

From: Me  
“Tae?” 

 

He questions. He gets back a whole string of random and lewd emoji’s and,

 

From: Unknown Number  
“I should have got you to suck me off before I puked, it sounds like you are fucking excellent.” 

 

With a sad face emoji.

He just replies with rolling eyes, and before Taehyung has a chance to reply again he gets a message from Jungkook, 

 

From BBallBaker  
“Don’t read any messages from people you don’t know.”  
He actually laughs out loud before replying to Jungkook,

 

From: Me  
“Too late, I guess you are with Tae?”  
He gets nothing back for a while from either of them and then from Jungkook,

 

From BBallBaker  
“Sorry.”

 

Jimin giggles again, reassuring Jungkook that he’s flattered rather than pissed off, and finishes the conversation telling him he’ll see him at the café tomorrow. He’s actually excited about tomorrow, it’s been a while since he had a boyfriend, not that he and Jungkook are together like that, but maybe, hopefully, it could be leading somewhere.

 

 

He walks into the busy café the following morning grinning, looking forward to seeing Jungkook. As usual, Jungkook is late, although only by a couple of minutes, Jimin is just finishing getting himself ready for starting when he hears Mrs Jeon scolding Jungkook good-naturedly, telling him to get a move on. He bursts into the small staff room, grinning, smiling even wider when he sees Jimin,

“hey,” he says shyly, “I really am sorry about Tae yesterday.”

“No worries,” Jimin told him, “I’m kind of flattered that you were so impressed with my blow job skills.” Jimin meant it light heartedly but Jungkook’s face falls and he goes white, his eyes darting to the staff room door,

“Jesus Jimin,” he hisses, “my mother is just the other side of the door.”

Jimin pauses for a second, unsure exactly what the problem is, although he wouldn’t particularly want his mother to hear him discussing his sex life, it probably wouldn’t affect him to this extent, he looks quizzically at Jungkook, hoping for an explanation.

“My parents don’t know,” Jungkook mumbled, “and I want it to stay that way.”

“Shit, ok, sorry,” Jimin told him quietly, before adding, “haven’t they noticed all of your friends are gay?”

“Umm, no?” Jungkook tells him, “anyway, not all of my friends are gay, and the ones that are are fucking discrete ok?” he stares hard at Jimin before heading out of the staff room towards the kitchen, leaving Jimin to watch his back, kind of crestfallen.

 

 

They work their shift as normal, mostly as normal, Jungkook seems suddenly very aware of when he touches Jimin and is avoiding it more. The last couple of weeks he’s been happy to squeeze Jimin’s arm to reassure him or grab him lightly by the hips to move him to one side when they are in each other’s way, small touches, meaningless but nice. But today his hands stop short of Jimin’s body more often than not, hovering uselessly in the air, using them to gesture rather than guide Jimin and Jimin is confused.  
When they’re due to leave, Jungkook offers to stay behind, to help close up, and Jimin’s heart sinks further, Jungkook doesn’t even want to walk out with him. Jungkook’s mum refuses his help, reasoning that he’d worked hard enough last week, he can stick to his shift times this week. Jimin is ready to go before Jungkook even makes it into the staffroom and he doesn’t want to make it too obvious that he’s waiting for Jungkook, so he leaves, walking out of the café by himself, walking home slowly, wondering what happens next.

He doesn’t have to wonder long, he’s barely home and changed, about to carry on with his drawing when his doorbell rings. He answers it and is surprised to find Jungkook, looking guilty and worried, he stands back, letting Jungkook in.

Jungkook heads for the lounge in silence, sitting heavily in what has become his spot on the sofa,

“Min, I’m sorry,” he started quietly, “I just….” He tails off, rubbing his fingers angrily through his hair as he searched for the words.

“Don’t want to do this with me?” Jimin finished for him flatly.

Jungkook’s head shot up, his eyes wide, “what? No, that’s not it at all, I just…my parents…I’ve never…” he tailed off again, looking helplessly at Jimin, struggling.

“Ok, Kook, calm down,” Jimin told him, before adding lightly, “shall I guess what’s going on?”

Jungkook giggled slightly at the suggestion, releasing some of the tension between them, he took a deep breath.

“My parents don’t know I like guys, they’re traditional, like super traditional, I’m even sort of but not officially engaged to a daughter of a family friend, they have everything planned out. They wouldn’t get it,” he concluded quietly.

“You’re engaged?” Jimin questioned incredulously.

“Since I was like five I guess, she’s called Hyejin” Jungkook giggled, “we both think it’s stupid, but it makes our parents happy so we just kind of leave them to it.”

“Is she pretty?” Jimin asked, amused at the ridiculousness.

Jungkook shrugged then nodded, “yeah, she is, and really nice.”

“Does she know that you like guys?” Jimin wondered.

“God no, no one does, apart from a few friends, and now you.”

“Do you like her?” Jimin asked quietly, suddenly feeling a little pang of jealousy run through him towards this unknown girl.

Jungkook nodded again, looking slightly guiltily at Jimin, “I sort of want to take care of her.”

“Not me?” Jimin all but whispered. 

Jungkook blushed slightly, “you don’t need me to take care of you, you take care of me, and I like that too,” he told Jimin sincerely.

“So you’re bi? What about the others?” Jimin wondered.

“Yeah, I’m bi,” Jungkook confirmed, “the others are a bit of a mix, but that’s for them to tell you if they want to.”

“Has your mum really never questioned anyone? Namjoon and Seokjin? And Tae?” Jimin asked, trying to get his head around Mrs Jeon missing what’s been practically thrust in her face.

Jungkook shook his head, “Joon and Jin are best friends, really close, like to hold each other’s hands, as far as she knows, they leave off the kissy stuff in front of her. Tae, well she’s heard rumours but just assumes he’s a bit silly when he’s drunk, pretty accurate right?” he smirks at Jimin before continuing, “Hoseok has always been loud and overboard so that just him being normal, and Yoongi, well he plays his cards pretty close to his chest, and he has other stuff going on,” Jungkook concludes darkly.

Jimin suddenly recalls Yoongi’s confession about Mrs Jeon feeding him, “is Yoongi ok?” he asks Jungkook carefully, not wanting to pry, but kind of worried for him.

Jungkook sighed, “he’s kind of private, but his family situation isn’t the greatest.”

“He told me if it wasn’t for your mum he wouldn’t eat some days,” Jimin told him quietly.

“He told you that?” Jungkook asked, surprised, “he didn’t trust me with that sort of stuff for years.”

“Is he leaving in September too?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook nodded happily, “Seoul too, the same school as you actually, he’s worked so hard for the last few years so he can make it out, you’ll look out for him won’t you?” Jungkook asked, eyes wide, pleading.

Jimin nodded, “of course I will, he’ll get sick of the sight of me.”

Jungkook smiled happily, reaching for Jimin’s hand, “thank you,” he told him sincerely, “I worry about him sometimes, he’s so quiet and doesn’t trust many people,” he looked curiously at Jimin before finishing, “he seems to trust you though.”

Jimin quirked an eyebrow at Jungkook, “of course, I’m very trustworthy.”

His tone makes them both laugh, and finally, the tension of the day is gone.

 

 

“I have to go,” Jungkook told Jimin after they’ve chatted for a bit longer, “family dinner, they’ve already complained that they didn’t see enough of me last week, not that they didn’t appreciate you helping us all out of course.”

Jimin nodded, understanding but a bit sad that Jungkook won’t be staying with him again. After Jungkook’s angst earlier, Jimin doesn’t want to push him at all, but he’s still disappointed when Jungkook doesn’t even give him a hug before he leaves.

Jimin settles back down once he’s gone, picking up his sketchpad, looking at the incomplete drawing of Jungkook, not actually feeling particularly inspired to keep going right now. His head is kind of all over the place, Jungkook is lovely and really fucking sexy, but the family thing complicates matters a bit, especially as they are both working for Jungkook’s mum. Obviously, if anything was to happen between them, they’d have to hide it at work, it spins Jimin out a bit, the last person he was with kept secrets from his parents, and it had ended very badly, and painfully for them both. And Jungkook being engaged, that just added another layer of weird to things, he might have joked about it but the look on his face when he was talking about her made it obvious that he had genuine feelings for her, even if they were just friendship for now, how long is that likely to carry on, considering both of their families wanted them married?

He looks at his picture for a bit, and the photograph that he’s copying, trying to motivate himself but failing. In the end, he heads back out, walking around aimlessly, seeing if he can find any inspiration for something else to draw, he takes a few photographs that could be good, filing them away in his phone’s inspiration folder, if nothing else they should come in useful next year at school.

 

 

They pass the week in the same fashion, Jungkook keeping his hands strictly off Jimin, saying goodbye at the café at the end of their shifts, and each of them returning to their own homes at night. Jimin has been increasingly restless as the week has gone on, wanting to talk properly to Jungkook but not wanting to push him, and obviously they can’t talk at work anyway. When Friday rolls around again he’s hopeful that an invitation will be extended to go out tonight but nothing is mentioned, maybe Jungkook isn’t going out, but if he is, he’s not telling Jimin.

At home that night, drawing again, Jimin’s phone buzzes just after 9 pm, Jimin’s heart leaps but the message is from Taehyung, not Jungkook.

 

From: TaeTae  
“Park Jimin where the fuck are you tonight, and why is Kook looking so fucking miserable?”

 

From: Me  
“I didn’t know you were going out tonight.” 

 

He answers Taehyung honestly.

 

From: TaeTae  
“Oh for fuck's sake,” he gets back.  
“And people say I’m the drama queen.”

 

He gets no reply and no more messages. So Jungkook is out tonight, and obviously didn’t want Jimin to even know, never mind go too. Jimin wracks his brains for exactly where he went wrong, despite Jungkook’s morning after assurances he clearly wasn’t happy with what had happened between them, and Jimin doesn’t know how to fix it between them, or if it even is fixable.

He’s jolted awake around 2.30am, having fallen asleep on the couch in a most uncomfortable position, he’s initially confused as to what’s woken him before there is a knock on the door, and he can hear drunken whispers on the other side, way louder than they are trying to be. He rolls his eyes and opens the door, on the other side is Taehyung, supporting an incredibly drunk Jungkook,

“he’s been asking for you,” Taehyung smirked, passing a limp Jungkook over to Jimin.

Jungkook smiles blearily up at him, “oh, Min, good, you’re here,” he says happily.

“I do live here,” Jimin pointed out to him dryly.

“I know,” Jungkook told him belligerently before turning to Taehyung, “I really like him,” he tried to whisper, failing totally.

“He hasn’t been able to shut up about you all night,” Taehyung told him, “we were getting fucking sick of hearing about you, and your perfect smile, and the way you run your hands through your hair when you’re nervous, and your amazing arse,” he mimics Jungkook’s tone, smirking at a blushing Jimin, “have fun,” he concludes, leaving Jimin juggling Jungkook.

“Min,” Jungkook moans, batting his eyelashes, “take me to bed.”

Jimin eyed him sceptically, this is the man who has barely looked at him all week, there is no fucking way Jimin will be doing anything else with him until he’s stone cold fucking sober. He leads Jungkook into his bedroom, letting Jungkook strip himself naked, making sure he’s comfortable and then grabbing his own pillows and a spare blanket with a huff, returns to the lounge to sleep on the couch.

 

 

He’s woken by the sound of something smashing in the kitchen followed by cursing, when he goes to investigate he finds Jungkook crouched on the floor, picking up pieces of what was his favourite mug.

“Dammit Kook, couldn’t you have broken an ugly one?” he chides gently.

Jungkook is paler than Jimin thought was possible, “sorry, coffee, sorry,” Jungkook croaked pitifully and Jimin rolled his eyes,

“go and sit down,” he said, “I’ll make it.”

When the coffee is made he takes it to the lounge to find Jungkook curled up in his makeshift bed,

“why did you sleep out here?” Jungkook asked him, wearing a confused and slightly hurt expression.

Jimin just shook his head, “we’ll talk when you’re sober, and not hungover,” he told him.

Jungkook winced, “what did I do?” he asked.

“Nothing, last night anyway,” Jimin told him, “I’m going to have a shower.”

 

 

Standing in the shower, letting the warm water beat down on him Jimin bounces his head gently on the tiles, trying to knock some sense into himself. Jungkook is confusing the hell out of him, and he doesn’t like it. Resolving to keep his hands off Jungkook, and back way the fuck off from anything other than friendship, for his own sanity if nothing else, Jimin gets dressed, trying to erase the memory of Taehyung’s words from last night from his brain.  
When Jungkook has drunk a second cup of coffee and had a shower, Jimin sends him home, in his own clothes this time. He is light and friendly with Jungkook, but distant today, still feeling bruised from last week, still feeling confused from last night, right now he doesn’t want Jungkook here.  
It’s barely an hour before he gets a text from Taehyung,

 

From: TaeTae  
“It’s too fucking early for all this, why is Kook sobbing on my bed? What did you do to him last night?”

 

Jimin resists the urge to roll his eyes.

 

From: Me  
“Nothing, I did nothing. He slept in my bed, I slept on the couch, gave him coffee and a shower this morning, that’s it.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“That’s it?”  
“No blow jobs?”

 

This time he does roll his eyes,

 

From: Me  
“Jesus Tae no, I didn’t fucking touch him ok? He was far too drunk anyway.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“So? He likes you, he wanted it, what’s the problem? You don’t like him?”

 

Jimin practically screams at his phone, jabbing out the reply with more force than is necessary,

 

From: Me  
“He only likes me when he’s drunk Tae, my feelings don’t come into this, now do me a favour and butt the fuck out.”

 

Jimin throws his phone down in frustration, tempted to turn off the sound, but there is no need, he doesn’t get any more messages.

 

He spends the rest of the weekend doing anything to keep him occupied, he hasn’t done any cleaning in the last three weeks so he reluctantly knuckles down, turning up some music loud to make it slightly more bearable. He draws, he watches TV, he wanders around the neighbourhood, anything to pass the time, until Monday rolls around again, and its earlies again.

 

 

So 4.30am sees him in the same place as he was on his first day, watching the sunrise, and waiting for Jungkook.

He’s not late, he’s not rushing today, Jimin spots him walking down the street, clothes on properly for once, looking like he’s made an effort, and fuck he looks good, Jimin doesn’t know how to feel. When Jungkook sees Jimin waiting he speeds up, reaching Jimin quickly and greeting him quietly. Jungkook unlocks the café, letting them in and relocking the door, today is a much more sober affair than their first meeting, and Jungkook looks almost scared. He heads through to the kitchen, ovens need switching on first no matter what, Jimin heads for the staffroom, taking his time to get himself ready to start the day. He listens to Jungkook bustling around the kitchen, wondering if he’ll actually come into the staffroom, and then he’s there, holding out a cup of coffee to Jimin.

“Peace offering?” Jungkook tells Jimin quietly, passing the cup to him.

Jimin sighed, “it’s fine, everything is fine.”

Jungkook sat down heavily, “no it isn’t, and for what it’s worth I’m sorry, really sorry,” his voice cracks at the end of his sentence and it makes Jimin look at him in the eyes.

“I don’t get it, Kook,” Jimin told him quietly, “you want me then ignore me, then tell me you’re engaged, then ignore me, then want me again,” he sounds more hurt than he wanted to.

Jungkook cringes, “I know,” he tells Jimin sadly, “I’m just…I just,” he shrugs helplessly but this time Jimin doesn’t jump in to help him, this time he needs Jungkook to tell him just what the fuck is going on.

Jungkook groaned and rubbed angrily at his face, “I’ve never, you know, liked a guy before.”

Jimin’s eyes suddenly shot open, what the hell? “Wait, what?” he questioned, incredulous.

Jungkook’s face matched his own, “oh, no, not like that,” he tried, “I mean I’ve, you know, done stuff with guys before. I’ve just never…liked them.” He tried to explain.

Jimin still didn’t understand what Jungkook was trying to say, and clearly his face gave him away, Jungkook sighed,

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” he mumbled, “just hook-ups.”

The realisation is beginning to dawn for Jimin, “so you…?” he started, not wanting to push Jungkook, but he needed to know.

Jungkook nodded, “yeah,” he breathed, staring at the table, “I like you, I think, I’m just, urgh, I don’t know, it making me feel all squirmy and weird inside.” What little he can see of Jungkook’s face is bright red and it makes Jimin’s heart squeeze, he reaches for Jungkook’s hand, holding it lightly, playing with his fingers,

“I like you too Kook,” he tells him quietly, making Jungkook look up,

“yeah?” he breathed, looking hopefully at Jimin.

Jimin nodded, pulling Jungkook’s hand to his mouth and kissing the tip of his index finger.

Jungkook’s face suddenly split into a massive grin, he jumped up from his seat and pulled Jimin out of his, hugging him tightly,

“God, you have no idea how nice that feels to hear that,” he whispered in Jimin ear, “I’m so sorry for being such a dick to you.”

Despite his earlier reticence, Jimin smiled, hugging Jungkook tightly back, the feeling of Jungkook holding on to him so desperately making him feel like this might actually be ok.

 

 

And for the rest of the week, it sort of is ok, they share more than their fair share of secret smiles during their shifts, dancing around each other, taking breaks together, flirting lightly when they are sure they’re alone, and it’s fun. The early shifts don’t feel so bad this time, having the first hour or so alone together is helping them smooth over the pain of the last week. On Friday lunchtime, Jimin gets a text, grinning broadly when he reads it.

 

From: TaeTae  
Just in case Jungkook ‘forgets’ to invite you again, we’re going out tonight, and you’re coming.

 

Jungkook spots his smile, “do I want to know?” just as his phone buzzes too, he opens his, rolling his eyes.

“Tae?” Jimin guesses.

Jungkook nods, “you too?”

Jimin grins and turns his phone to Jungkook so he can read Taehyung’s message, Jungkook giggles, turning his own phone for Jimin to read the very similar message that Taehyung has sent him, as Jimin is reading, a second message notification comes through from Taehyung for Jungkook, 

 

From: TaeTae  
“And wear something hot, then you might actually get laid instead of fucking crying to me again.”

 

Jimin blinks, trying not to smirk, not sure if he should curse his ability to read so damn fast,

“you uhh, got another message,” he points out to Jungkook, who quickly swivels his phone back round to face him. He blushes,

“you read it?” he asked quietly.

Jimin nodded, “sorry,” he said quietly back, “it just popped up.”

Jungkook looked at him oddly, then burst out laughing at Jimin’s unintended double entendre, making Jimin laugh too.

Jungkook pushed his fingers into his hair, scratching gently at his scalp just behind his ear,

“right, umm, back to work then I guess,” he told Jimin, slightly awkwardly.

Jimin nodded, still grinning, “yes boss,” mock saluting Jungkook cheekily.

 

 

“So I’ll come by for you later?” Jungkook questioned as he and Jimin walked out of the café after their shift ended, “mind if I wear your trousers again? I still have them.”

Jimin had to consciously not lick his lips at the thought of Jungkook in those leather trousers again, he just nodded.

“8 pm?” Jungkook tried again.

“Yeah, of course, that’s fine,” Jimin replied quickly, finally getting hold of his senses, “and yeah, I told you you could keep those trousers, they’re yours now.”

“You sure Min?” Jungkook asked quietly, “they look bloody expensive.”

Truth be told they had been eye wateringly expensive, especially for Jimin who tends to have simpler taste in clothes, but he’d allowed himself to be talked into them in the shop, stupidly as he’d hardly been able to breathe in them. They’d looked incredible on him in the flattering changing room mirrors, but that had been a few years ago, and his ass had rounded out even more since then, and although they still did up, he couldn’t dance in them, could barely walk in them, so they were no great loss to his wardrobe. The minute Jungkook had put them on, pulling them over his slim hips and over his pert but smaller ass Jimin had been more than willing to hand them over, they had moulded and hung around him like they had been personally tailored for him, so he nodded at Jungkook,

“keep them, wear them, I’ll never use them again.”

“Thank you Min,” Jungkook told him happily, giving him a hug, it was careful, mindful of the fact they were in front of the café but Jimin enjoyed it none the less, squeezing him back. Grinning at him as they parted, walking back to his house happy in the knowledge that Jungkook would be back for him in a few hours, and they were going out dancing.

 

 

Jimin passes the afternoon happily, napping, drawing, eating what is fast becoming his usual, food from the café that Mrs Jeon has packed him off with. He can’t even call it leftovers, especially at this time of day, but he’s still sent away with food and a smile from Jungkook’s mum, and he kind of loves it. He does wonder what Mrs Jeon would think if she knew the sort of thoughts that Jimin has had about her baby boy, if she knew that he’d had Jungkook’s naked body in his bed and pressed against his, if she knew that he’s had Jungkook’s beautiful cock lodged down his throat. Just the memories burned into his brain are enough to make his cock stir. 

He’s sort of dozing on his couch, already had a decent nap in his bed, full of delicious food, revelling in the peaceful silence, eyes mostly closed, leaning back on the couch cushions. More memories flit through his head, the first time Jungkook turned that cute cheeky grin on him, watching Jungkook roaring with laughter with his friends, watching him dance drunkenly, finding Jungkook curled up tightly to him every morning when he’s stayed, seeing him fully naked for the first time. 

Jimin had been smiling to himself, but the memory of Jungkook fully naked and spread out on his bed makes him whimper very slightly, and trail his hand down his body to press against his rapidly hardening dick. The memory of Jungkook naked could possibly be enough, his own imagination more than willing to fill in the blanks, but the memory of Jungkook stood in front of this very couch, erection hard and needy in Jimin’s face plays out next and Jimin slips his hand down under the elastic waistband of his underwear, through his pubic hair and along his length, curling his fingers around the head of his dick and squeezing. He licks his lips, remembering the taste of Jungkook in his mouth, wanting something in there again. He brings his free hand up across his chest, stopping only to pinch at his nipple before he slides his thumb in his mouth, it’s a poor substitute for a dick but it’ll do. Working his mouth over his thumb he reluctantly lets go of his own dick, using that hand to push his underwear down to his thighs, feeling the fabric restricting him from spreading his legs too far, too gone to care. He popped his thumb out of his mouth briefly, licking across his other hand before clutching his dick again. He doesn’t bother teasing himself, it’s been a few days, this isn’t about long drawn out pleasure, this is pure need. He returns his thumb to his mouth, lapping and sucking it down as if it were Jungkook, his other hand speeding faster and tighter. His eyes clamp shut, visions of Jungkook dance behind his eyelids, memories of the noises Jungkook made, the gasps and the groans, and the feeling of Jungkook’s long slender fingers around his dick, tugging him, squeezing him. Jimin gasped in one last desperate breath before he came, harder than he expected to, aftershocks pushing more and more pulses of come across his shirt. He stroked himself through, panting, letting the last weak spurts of come run slowly down his cock and onto his hand. Thumb out of his mouth he swapped hands and licked lazily at the few dribbles of come before he carefully wriggled out of his now very damp t-shirt, dropping it on the floor before pulling his boxers up low on his hips and heading for the shower.

 

 

He’s just putting the finishing touches to his makeup when the doorbell rings and he smiles happily to himself as he heads to the door to let Jungkook in. Jungkook grins back when Jimin opens the door and lets him in, walking into the lounge, and pausing briefly with an unfathomable look on his face. It stops Jimin in his tracks,

“what?” he asks Jungkook, “have I only done one eye or something?”

Jungkook smirked, “no, both eyes look the same, it’s just…” he stops, and sniffs quite blatantly, “if it’s not too personal a question Min, why does your lounge smell like sex?”

Jimin’s eyes widened, “why does…? What?” he splutters out, remembering far too late about the t-shirt he’d been wearing, and is still on the floor. He blushes, lunging for the t-shirt and backing out of the lounge, carrying it carefully, “umm, just need to…laundry.”

When he comes back in Jungkook is clearly fighting with himself not to burst out laughing, he waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Jimin, who immediately looks at the floor,

“In the lounge huh? Who were you thinking about?”

“No one,” Jimin blurts out far too quickly for it to be true.

Jungkook just carries on smirking, “and what was no one doing to you?” he asked, voice lowering, taking a step towards Jimin.

“Nothing, I…” Jimin started before stopping.

“You were what?” Jungkook asked, voice breathy.

“Blowjob,” Jimin mumbled, embarrassed.

“Jesus fuck Min,” Jungkook groaned, “you weren’t kidding saying you liked doing that then?”

Jimin shook his head, still refusing to look Jungkook in the eyes.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Jungkook moaned, “you can’t tell me stuff like that when we’re supposed to be going out.”  
Jimin risked looking at Jungkook, eyes travelling from his ankles upwards, and the reason for his groaning is obvious in the moulded leather trousers.

“Oh,” Jimin breathed softly, eyes finally meeting with Jungkook’s. Jungkook is no longer smirking, he is staring at Jimin with an intense hunger and, as soon as their eyes meet he takes a couple of steps forward, pulling Jimin into his arms and kissing him suddenly, deeply.

“Min, I don’t want to go out,” Jungkook whined against Jimin’s mouth, hips pushing into Jimin’s, “let’s stay in.”

To his surprise, Jimin made a little disappointed noise, no matter how sexy Jungkook was right now, and he was really fucking sexy, Jimin kind of wanted to go out dancing anyway.

Jungkook pulled back more and giggled, “I’ll try not to take that rejection too personally,” he joked, before finishing quietly, “but can I come home with you tonight?”

Jimin nodded carefully, wary again, “just don’t be too drunk,” he begged.

From Jungkook’s reaction, it’s obvious that Taehyung had shared Jimin’s frustrated texts with Jungkook and he nodded, “I’ll be as sober as I am now, or you can send me home with Tae,” Jungkook assured him.

Jimin nodded, reaching for Jungkook’s hand, “come on then,” he told him, “let’s go.”

 

 

This time they’re the first ones to get to the bar where Jungkook has arranged to meet his friends. They secure a table big enough for them all, to the disgust of a couple of others in the bar, who were clearly heading for the same table. Thankfully it isn’t long before the others start to arrive, making their need for the space obvious. Yoongi is first, slinking in quietly, with a smile on his face when he clocks Jungkook and Jimin,

“Hey, you’re back,” he told Jimin quietly, leaning in so Jimin could hear him, “I’m glad, Kook was bloody annoying last week.”

Jimin coloured slightly, thankful that the bar was pretty dimly lit, Yoongi took the chair next to him before continuing,

“Kook says you’re at the same school I’m going to?”

Jimin nodded, Jungkook has already told him this, “yeah, it’s great, you’ll have a blast.”

Yoongi looked back, a bit nervous, “I, umm, have some questions, you know, if you don’t mind,” he finished hurriedly.

Jimin turned properly to give Yoongi his full attention, remembering all too well how he’d felt this time last year, the reality of leaving home and moving so far away suddenly hitting him. “Of course,” he told Yoongi.

Yoongi smiled shyly back, launching into his series of questions, he and Jimin chatted for a while, he’s hardly noticed the others turning up, although he’s greeted them warmly. The others know Yoongi well, if he’s talking then he needs to be listened to, so they let Yoongi and Jimin talk. It takes Yoongi nearly half an hour to get through his questions, but he looks a lot lighter when he’s finished, and Jimin feels happy that he’s managed to help out, reassuring Yoongi that if he’s got any more questions that he can ask whenever, and swapping phone numbers so Yoongi can do exactly that. When Yoongi heads off to the bathroom Jimin catches Taehyung looking at him, and he smiles back guiltily, aware he owes Taehyung an apology. Taehyung smiles back and comes to talk to him,

“you’re back then?” he asks Jimin lightly.

“I’m back, “Jimin confirmed, “and Tae, I’m sorry for being a dick.

Taehyung shrugged, “its fine, I was interfering.”

Jimin looked at him, “I didn’t say that,” he mumbled.

Taehyung grinned, reaching for his phone, “you said, and I quote, butt the fuck out. Ok so not in so many words, but I think your intent was clear.”

Jimin winced, “I was tired and grumpy,” he acknowledged.

“Aww and you’re usually such a little ball of sunshine,” Taehyung cooed, pinching Jimin on his cheeks, making him laugh as he batted Taehyung off.

“Oi, less of the little thank you very much,” Jimin huffed at him, still batting away Taehyung's pinching fingers.

Taehyung smirked harder, dropping his hands to Jimin’s thighs, “not so little,” he confirmed, looking directly at Jimin’s crotch, “don’t I know it?”

“Jesus Tae,” Jimin cringed, “how can you have been drunk enough to puke but sober enough to remember stuff?”

Taehyung sprung back from him, “don’t mention that night,” he grumbled.

“Gladly,” Jimin shot back, grinning himself now, “you started it.”

And then Hoseok had jumped in, demanding that they all drink up so they can move on, and dance and Jimin is fully on board with that. They all drink up quickly, with the exception of Jungkook, who leaves his on the table, still nearly half full. The others don’t notice, but Jimin does, and he’s stupidly touched that Jungkook has taken his request so seriously.

Jimin doesn’t see a lot of Jungkook at the club they go to, it’s big and spread out, and he’s dragged straight to the dancefloor by Hoseok, not that he resists too much. When he does see Jungkook, either when he’s grabbing a drink or heading to the bathroom Jungkook looks relaxed but sober and, as the night goes on, the realisation of what Jungkook wants tonight starts to solidify in his brain. Tonight is the night, tonight Jungkook is coming home with him, and tonight they’re going to have sex. He wonders if Jungkook prefers to top or bottom, or if he doesn’t mind. Jimin has done both in the past, and both are good but he probably prefers to be the one getting fucked. Next time he passes by Jungkook curiosity takes over and he leans into him,

“you top or bottom?” he shouts into Jungkook’s ear, trying to make himself heard over the loud music and thumping bass.

Jungkook pulls back from him, confusion written all over his face,

“what?” he shouts back at Jimin.

“Sex,” Jimin shouts in his ear again, “you top or bottom?”

When Jungkook pulls back this time he’s puce with embarrassment, shaking his head wordlessly he reaches for Jimin’s hand, pulling him to the men’s room where it is quieter, music still making their ears ring but they can at least hear each other in here. The room is thankfully empty, letting Jungkook stutter out,

“umm, what?” at Jimin again.

“Sorry Kook, probably not the best time to ask, it just crossed my mind on the dancefloor,” Jimin grinned wickedly. “I’m happy with either, probably prefer bottom though,” he confessed, shyer now that the music isn’t so loud and Jungkook is right in front of him.

Jungkook just shrugs, “that’s cool,” he told Jimin quietly, “I mean, sounds good.”

Jimin is aware that something is wrong, but can’t put his finger on what,

“Kook?” he asks quietly, “we don’t have to, if you don’t want to, sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Jungkook looked up, “I want to,” he said, voice straining, “I just, don’t know…”

“Don’t know what?” Jimin prompted.

“What I like,” Jungkook mumbled, “I’ve never…”

The realisation suddenly hit Jimin like a brick to the face, Jungkook is a virgin?

“I thought you said…hook-ups?” Jimin questioned gently.

Jungkook shrugged again, “wanking and blow jobs,” he breathed, “never…”

“Oh, ok, no worries, it’s cool.” Jimin babbled, trying to reassure Jungkook while his mind is whirling, no wonder Jungkook was more confident after he’d been drinking, thank god he’d never gone any further with Jungkook when he was drunk.

“You think I’m a loser,” Jungkook mumbled.

“What? No, of course I don’t,” Jimin told him, louder than necessary in the small and echoey room. He closed the gap between them, cuddling Jungkook carefully, stroking his soft hair, “not a loser at all, I don’t fucking judge you. Are you judging me? Think I’m a slut?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook’s eyes jerked up, “no,” he told Jimin quickly, “although I don’t actually know, you know, your history.”

Jimin stepped back from Jungkook, “three,” he said, counting them down on his fingers, “high school boyfriend, lasted about 7 weeks until we’d had sex, I bottomed, he was…awful, so awful I made the decision never to bottom again,” Jimin screwed up his face at the memory, it had been just as much his fault looking back, they’d been young, and really fucking clueless. “Then a one night stand when I first got to Seoul and was pining over some guy I’d seen in my art history class once,” he continued, “it wasn’t very memorable, I was very drunk,” Jungkook smirked at that and Jimin smiled back, taking a deep breath before telling Jungkook about his last partner, some of the wounds still a bit fresh and painful. “I had a boyfriend for four months much earlier this year,” he continued, quieter this time, “it was…great, until his parents found out,” Jimin gulped, “they deregistered him and warned me off,” he tailed off, swallowing past the annoying lump in his throat.

Jungkook gasped, “shit Min, I’m sorry, it sounds…awful,” Jungkook told him.

Jimin nodded, “he came to see me before he left, to explain, and say goodbye, we cried so hard and he held me so tight,” he said, voice cracking, hands swiping at the tears that are now sliding down his face.

“Min,” Jungkook breathed, reaching for Jimin and hugging him. But Jimin fought the tears and the emotions and won, dragging a shaky breath in to finish his story, pulling carefully away from Jungkook.

“It was nearly 6 months ago now, and I’m over it, well mostly,” he smiled wetly, “but we learned a lot from each other, and I learned that I actually do like bottoming when the person knows what they’re doing.”

“Rules me out then,” Jungkook muttered darkly.

Jimin hiccupped out a slightly hysterical giggle, “I can teach you if you want?” he told Jungkook.

Jungkook nodded, “but I don’t want to force you if you don’t want to?”

“I want to,” Jimin confirmed quietly.

“Thank god,” Jungkook groaned, the tone of his voice sending sparks of desire down to Jimin’s groin.

“Want to go home?” Jimin asked Jungkook, looking at him meaningfully.

“Yeah,” Jungkook breathed.

 

 

They stepped out of the bathroom, hand in hand to find the others, letting them know they were leaving. They got knowing smirks from everyone they found, apart from Taehyung who loomed drunkenly in front of Jimin,

“What are your intentions with my friend?” he asked Jimin sternly, trying to fix him with a glare.

Jimin leaned in, and whispered in Taehyung’s ear, “I’m going to take him home and fuck him senseless, ok?”

Taehyung leapt back, looking scandalised for a moment before he pulled out his wallet, handing Jimin multiple receipts and his bank card, “here, use these, be safe,” he told Jimin seriously. Beside them, Jungkook was almost doubled over with laughter,

“Jesus Tae, put this back,” Jungkook told him, trying to return Taehyung’s bank card to his wallet, pocketing the receipts, knowing they were likely just random stuff Taehyung has stuffed in his wallet.

Taehyung wrestled with Jungkook, “take the condom, I don’t want you getting pregnant or diseased,” he hissed at Jungkook, thrusting his bankcard back at Jungkook.

“Tae, this is your bank card you idiot,” Jungkook told him firmly.

“Oh,” Taehyung said and stopped wrestling with Jungkook for a second, “take it anyway, buy condoms,” Taehyung concluded, clearly pleased with himself for coming up with a master plan.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and nodded, “fine,” he told Taehyung, saying goodbye to him and walking away.

He turned to Jimin, “I just need to go and give this to Namjoon, he’s taking Tae tonight, and I don’t want him turning up on your doorstep in the morning because he needs it.”  
Jimin nodded, “good plan, we don’t want a wakeup call,” he smirked at Jungkook.

 

 

They walked out together, still hand in hand, Jimin stroking his thumb over Jungkook’s, smiling at each other every now and then.

“Umm, I know I didn’t take Tae’s bank card,” Jungkook started, “but we probably do need…things?”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, its fine, I have stuff at home.”

He’d actually stocked up after he and Jungkook had been together the first time, assuming this is where they were heading, not realising then how significant this was going to be for Jungkook.

“Oh, ok, cool,” Jungkook told Jimin, smiling shyly at him.

 

 

They kick off their shoes just inside the front door of Jimin’s house and Jimin reaches for Jungkook,

“come to bed with me?” he asked Jungkook quietly, hugging him.

Jungkook just nodded, eyes wide.

Jimin led Jungkook to his bedroom, throwing his duvet aside and kneeling up on his bed facing Jungkook, he looks at him carefully, cradling Jungkook’s face in his hands,

“if you want to stop, at any point, just say,” he tells Jungkook, eyes boring into Jungkook’s soul, wanting him to know he’s safe.

Jungkook nodded again, “ok,” he whispered.

Jimin pulled Jungkook gently on to the bed, lying down, facing Jungkook and leaning in to kiss him, noting that Jungkook is shivering very slightly, even his hands are a bit shaky as they trail down Jimin’s waist to his hip.

“Kook, are you sure you’re ok?” Jimin checked.

“I’m fine, nervous energy or something,” Jungkook smiled bashfully.

“Because we don’t have to,” Jimin told him again.

“Min,” Jungkook groaned, “stop saying that, I want you, I really do, see?” he took Jimin’s hand and pushed it down between their bodies, onto his crotch where his erection was already beginning to strain against the tight leather. “I just don’t want to be, you know, bad,” he finished.

Jimin grinned, “I won’t let you be bad, don’t worry.”

He took his hand off Jungkook’s dick, for now, curling his fingers instead around the back of Jungkook’s head, into his hair, pulling him in closer so he could kiss him again, deeper and harder. They naturally move closer to each other, bodies pressed together, he can feel Jungkook’s cock pressed against his thigh, already solid and needy.  
Jungkook broke off briefly, face already slightly sweaty,

“God I’m hot,” he gasped out, reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt so he can wriggle out of it, having to sit up so he can take it off.

Jimin stayed lying down, propping himself up on one elbow and blatantly staring, admiring Jungkook’s torso as the shirt came off, “yes you are,” he told Jungkook, eyes roaming hungrily.

Jungkook giggled, “not what I meant.”

Jimin grinned, “but you are.”

Jungkook blushed a bit, looking shyly at Jimin, “take yours off too?” he asked.

Jimin sat up, lifting his arms above his head and looking expectantly at Jungkook. Jungkook caught on and smirked, reaching for Jimin’s t-shirt and pushing it slowly off his body, trailing his hands along Jimin’s sides and over his ribs, letting his thumbs splay out to catch both of Jimin’s nipples on the way up, making Jimin suck in a deep breath.

“Nipples huh?” Jungkook murmured to himself, throwing Jimin’s t-shirt off the bed and leaning in to kiss Jimin’s chest, licking gently over his nipple, making Jimin groan out gently and cup the back of Jungkook’s head, Jungkook’s attentions sending sparks of pleasure down to his groin.

He lets Jungkook tease for another minute or so before pushing him back on to the bed, straddling him, looming over Jungkook, leaning in to kiss him before ghosting a hand over one of Jungkook’s beautiful brown nipples, returning the favour, seeing if Jungkook liked this too. From the noises Jungkook started to make the answer was most definitely yes.

“Jesus Min,” Jungkook moaned out as Jimin bit very gently on Jungkook’s nipple, teasing it with tongue, making Jungkook thrust up underneath him, lifting Jimin, flooding him with desire, feeling the power behind Jungkook’s hips.

“Min, these trousers,” Jungkook groaned, wriggling more underneath Jimin, “too small,” he choked out.

Jimin smirked, getting off Jungkook and releasing the top button, slowly pushing down the zip, making Jungkook sigh out with the instant relief, “off, please Min,” he begged.

Jimin pushed them down over Jungkook’s hips, and Jungkook lifted his butt off the bed to help, thrusting his dick towards Jimin’s face. Jungkook has got light grey underwear on, and there are already obvious spots of dampness on the fabric where his cock has started leaking, Jimin licked his lips, unable to help himself from leaning in and planting a kiss where the head of Jungkook’s cock is straining. When he’s stripped Jungkook’s trousers off he reaches for his own belt, looking a question at Jungkook, making Jungkook nod wildly, “yes Min,” he breathed, “off.”

When he’s down to his underwear Jimin reaches for Jungkook’s, tugging at them, sliding them down Jungkook’s legs, and then he’s naked. Led on Jimin’s bed, chest flushed, lips slightly swollen and eyes heavy-lidded, he looks like the dirtiest wet dream imaginable and Jimin’s cock lurches appreciatively.

He leans in to take Jungkook into his mouth, sliding wetly down Jungkook’s length and swallowing reflexively. He feels Jungkook’s hand tangled in his hair, fingers tugging at the strands. As he licks and sucks up and down, Jimin shifts on the bed, lying down between Jungkook’s wantonly spread legs, grinding himself subtly into the mattress. After taking Jungkook in particularly deeply again he feels the hand in his hair pull more sharply, and Jungkook gasping out,

“Min, fuck stop, please.”

Jimin doesn’t hesitate, pulling off Jungkook’s cock and looking up at him, not sure what he’s done wrong.

Jungkook clearly notes the look of mild panic that Jimin is sure is on his face and giggles, “oh Min, no, it was just too good,” Jungkook reassures him, “I was going to come,” he mumbled.

Jimin breathed out a giggle in relief, “umm, sorry I guess,” he tried, making Jungkook laugh too.

“I just don’t want it to be over yet,” he told Jimin shyly and Jimin nodded, understanding.

From his position between Jungkook’s legs, he looks at him, “ever been eaten out?” he asked Jungkook wickedly.

“What? I…no,” Jungkook stuttered.

“Can I?” Jimin asked, making Jungkook nod,

“yes please Min,” he breathed.

“So polite," Jimin giggled, “roll over then.”

Jungkook rolled over, careful not to kick Jimin in the process.

“Spread your legs for me again, knee up,” Jimin told Jungkook, sliding his hand along his thigh to push him gently into position, voice low with desire as Jungkook complied.  
Jimin leaned in, letting his fingers graze lightly over Jungkook’s balls, making them tighten, making Jimin fall a little bit more in love with how sensitive Jungkook was. He pushed his face between Jungkook’s legs, licking first along his perineum, slowly working towards Jungkook’s entrance, giving Jungkook time to tell him to stop, but he didn’t. Jimin licked further, circling Jungkook’s pretty little hole, feeling Jungkook’s hips start to shift rhythmically into the mattress, Jimin followed him, licking and nibbling at him in the same rhythm that Jungkook is setting for himself before he pushed his tongue very slightly into Jungkook. Above him he hears Jungkook actually cry out, making Jimin push in further, eliciting more moans from Jungkook, god he was loud, and it’s such a fucking turn on. 

“Kook,” Jimin whispered urgently, “can I finger you?”

“Please,” Jungkook moaned, sounding more wrecked by the minute.

Jimin got off the bed, making Jungkook whine,

“just getting lube,” Jimin told him placatingly, “Kook, this might feel weird, or maybe even sore, tell me to slow down or stop ok?”

“Yes, yes, whatever,” Jungkook responded impatiently, face pushed into Jimin’s pillow, hips still circling against the bed.

Jimin resumes sucking and licking at Jungkook’s entrance before he slicks up his first finger with lube and pushes inside Jungkook for the first time. he doesn’t even get to the second knuckle before he can feel Jungkook tense, he strokes down his thigh with the other hand reassuringly, stilling his finger but not taking it out,

“Breathe Kook,” he soothes, “I won’t move.”

“Ok, it’s ok,” Jungkook breathed out, voice shaky, relaxing under Jimin’s tender touch. Jimin gives him another few deep breaths before he judges Jungkook to be relaxed enough for him to slide the rest of the way in. he slowly slides the finger back out, pausing before he pushes back in again. He fucks Jungkook maddeningly slowly with the one finger, twisting it and stroking inside Jungkook before he takes it out completely.

“Going to put a second in,” he tells Jungkook quietly, adding more lube to his hand and waiting for Jungkook to respond.

Jungkook just mumbled something unintelligible, wiggling his butt in Jimin’s face. Jimin smiled to himself, cupping Jungkook’s butt with one hand, stilling him before pressing in with two fingers. This time Jungkook hissed out,

“shit, umm ow?” he said, sounding unsure. Jimin stilled again but didn’t move his fingers out,

“probably the worst bit Kook,” he reassured, “try and relax but I can stop.”

“No, I…” Jungkook trailed off, “think I’m ok, it just feels…”

“I know baby,” Jimin breathed, stroking Jungkook reassuringly again, “it’s so worth it though, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Jungkook’s hands started to relax from where he’d grabbed a tight hold of the sheets, “ok,” he whispered after a minute or so, “you can move.”

Jimin moved, with infinite care, and when Jungkook stopped merely tolerating the sensation and started to push back into Jimin’s hand he started to purposefully crook his fingers, searching for the little bundle of nerves inside Jungkook that he knew would take this from ok to holy shit.

The first time he drags his fingers across it he feels Jungkook clench involuntarily around him, and he knows he’s found it, Jungkook mewls out in response. So he does it again, and again, speeding up, twisting his fingers to hit it from different angles. Jungkook is thrusting back hard now, pressing himself deep into the mattress before fucking up into Jimin’s hand again. Jimin leans on him subtly, giving him more pressure to thrust against as he fucks into him harder. And then Jungkook wails out, louder than Jimin has ever heard him, thrusting sloppily into the bed and clenching tightly around Jimin’s fingers. Jimin works him through his orgasm, slowing his movements as Jungkook does and slipping out of him as Jungkook’s entire body relaxes.

When Jungkook rolls over it’s all Jimin can do not to gasp out loud at the beautiful sight of a fucked out Jungkook, he’s stunning. He’s flushed and sweaty, chest still heaving, and he’s got the most blissed-out smile on his face, he catches Jimin’s eye,

“Can I do that to you?” he asks Jimin eagerly.

Jimin swallowed hard, “oh god, yes please,” he begged shamelessly.

He passed Jungkook the lube bottle, lying on his back and opening his legs for Jungkook.

Jungkook looked at him, slightly unsure, “like this?” he questioned, indicating at Jimin on his back.

Jimin nodded, “I want to watch you fuck me with your fingers,” he told Jungkook, voice gravelly.

Jungkook swallowed hard and nodded, kneeling down between Jimin’s legs, suddenly looking a bit nervous.

“It’s ok,” Jimin told him, “lube your finger, start with one, you’ve got this.”

Jungkook smiled bashfully back at Jimin, “ok,” he told him.

Jimin watches him as he lubes his fingers up, probably going a bit overboard with the lube but it was kind of cute.

Jungkook pressed gently at Jimin’s hole, hesitant, obviously still unsure.

“Just think about what made you feel good,” Jimin urged, getting more and more desperate for Jungkook to fuck him, but not wanting to push him too far too fast.  
Jimin can’t help himself groan out when Jungkook finally pushed inside of him, but he’s too careful and too slow.

“More,” Jimin begged, “faster, please.”

Jungkook looked at him sceptically, “two?” he questioned.

Jimin nodded, biting his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from begging, groaning deeply when Jungkook complied, god his fingers were long. He had to stop himself from fucking down on Jungkook’s fingers, instead asking for a third, Jungkook looks briefly worried.

“Three? Are you sure?”

Jimin has to bite back a giggle, “Kook, your cock is bigger, and I want that next,” he explained as patiently as he could, desperation beginning to make him needy.

“Oh,” Jungkook nodded earnestly, brow slightly furrowed with concentration, god he looks cute.

He takes time to lube his fingers again, before pushing three back into Jimin. As his quite frankly obscenely knobbly knuckles push into Jimin he has to breathe through the stretch this time, concentrating on the delicious drag. He can feel the pads of Jungkook’s fingers searching inside him making him smirk inwardly, clearly, Jungkook is a fast learner, making him choke out,

“oh fuck, there,” when Jungkook finds his prostate.

Jungkook strokes and rubs it with more enthusiasm when he finds it, making Jimin cry out louder, neglected cock twitching at his stomach, almost hurting with need.

“Kook, stop,” Jimin begs, knowing he’s getting too close, not wanting to stop here.

“Stop?” Jungkook breathes, “now?”

Jimin nodded urgently, “I don’t want to come like this, I want your cock in me, please,” he begged shamelessly.

Jungkook pulled his fingers out of Jimin so fast it was almost painful, making Jimin hiss out,

“shit, easy Kook.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jungkook mumbled, “I just…you know, really want to be in you.”

Jimin giggled at his enthusiasm, “me too,” he assured him,” before instructing, “condom and lube,” smiling encouragingly at Jungkook.

He watched as Jungkook kneeled, rolling the condom down his length and stroking lube on himself, watching his eyelids flutter briefly closed at his own hand around his cock. Jimin can’t help but wrap a hand around his own cock, squeezing briefly, the pressure both relieving some of the desperate need and making it worse at the same time, he reluctantly lets go, not wanting to come before Jungkook is inside him.

And then he’s there, positioned between Jimin’s legs, cock pressingly lightly against his waiting hole. Jungkook has his hands either side of Jimin’s face, he has a look of intense concentration on his face, and it makes Jimin’s heart swell almost to bursting, how is he so lucky to have met someone this damn perfect? He lifts his head and shoulders off the bed, stomach tensing, and plants a kiss on Jungkook’s soft lips, sucking gently on Jungkook’s bottom lip, encouraging him without words, looking him deeply in the eyes as Jungkook starts to push inside of him, watching as Jungkook’s face screws up as he experiences Jimin fully surrounding him for the first time.

“Holy shit,” Jungkook whispers as he’s finally fully inside Jimin, “it’s so tight.”

He doesn’t move, he’s just in, holding himself above Jimin.

“You can move,” Jimin tells him.

Surprisingly Jungkook shakes his head, “I can’t, give me a sec.”

“You ok?” Jimin checks.

“So tight, so close,” Jungkook moans looking embarrassed.

Jimin smiles, understanding, “’s ok Kook, take your time.”

It takes Jungkook a very long couple of minutes to regain control of himself enough to move, but when he does he quickly sets a relentless pace that shoves the air out of Jimin’s lungs.

“Jesus fuck Kook,” Jimin bites out as Jungkook fucks into him, dragging over his prostate, bringing him ever closer to climax.

He looks up at Jungkook, face caught somewhere between concentration and bliss, damp hair flopping in his eyes, sweat beaded on his brow, and Jimin can’t hold back any longer. He grabs for his cock, sliding his hand up himself just two or three times before he’s coming hard, white sparks bursting behind his eyes, streaking his chest and stomach with ropes of come, clenching even tighter around Jungkook, making him all but scream out,

“shit Min, fuck,” he yells and Jimin feels him pulsing inside him, hips stuttering to a halt, chasing the last of his orgasm before his shaky arms give out and he flops all of his weight down onto Jimin, breathing hard in Jimin’s ear. Jimin turns his head, planting a kiss on Jungkook sweaty face, giving Jungkook a minute of recovery before he pushes at him because this kid might be slim but those muscles mean he weighs a fucking ton.

“Off Kook,” he pants, unable to take a deep breath with Jungkook’s weight on him.

“Oh sorry,” Jungkook apologises, taking his own weight again briefly, pulling his finally softening cock out of Jimin before flopping onto his back next to Jimin.

“Holy fucking shit,” he breathes out, eyes barely open, “that’s what I’ve been missing out on?” he asks in wonderment.  
Jimin smiled at Jungkook,

“I take it that was ok for your first time then?” he asked smirking.

Jungkook looked at him incredulously, “why aren’t people doing that all the time?” he demanded, “how do people stop long enough to go to work and stuff? I already want it again,” he grumbled petulantly.

Jimin laughed out loud, “not everyone has such a positive first experience as I may have told you,” he explained patiently.

“Min that was…” Jungkook shook his head, lost for words, “you are some sort of sex wizard,” he concluded, making Jimin snicker.

“I’m not a sex wizard you fool,” he chuckled, heart feeling like it’s going to burst right out of his chest, and leaning in to kiss Jungkook again to cover his embarrassment.

“Will you fuck me one day?” Jungkook asked him quietly, “I mean, I know you said you prefer to bottom but…”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, I will,” he agreed.

“I mean your fingers were…you know, so I want to know…” Jungkook tried to explain.

Jimin smiled back lazily, a yawn bursting out of him from nowhere, “next time,” he assures Jungkook, “let’s go shower now, and then sleep, I’m bloody knackered now.”

Jungkook grinned back, nodding, and followed Jimin to the shower, letting Jimin wash him, returning the favour before they fell back into bed together, this time to sleep. 

Normally Jungkook slept on one side, and Jimin on the other, but tonight they didn’t bother pretending that they wouldn’t end up curled around each other anyway, Jimin held out his arms for Jungkook to snuggle into, and let him fall asleep there, pressing kisses into his dark hair as he drifted off.

He wakes up the next morning to singing from his kitchen, Jungkook’s voice is beautiful and it makes him smile. Next to him his phone buzzes and he reaches for it, seeing a text from Taehyung.

 

From: TaeTae  
“I have a hangover and I’ve lost my bank card, Kook has a sex wizard and has lost his virginity. I’m NOT jealous.

 

Jimin can’t help but chuckle, Jungkook seriously has no filter when it comes to Taehyung.

 

From: Me  
“Namjoon has your bank card, and how the fuck do you know about Jungkook’s virginity already?”

 

He meant his tone to come off as jokey, but Taehyung doesn’t respond, he shrugs his shoulders, stretching himself out in his bed, trying to motivate himself to move out of his bed to go and see what Jungkook is up to.

Before he can move Jungkook is back, his face is flushed and he looks guilty, he eyes Jimin carefully,

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out, “about Tae. It’s just, I tell him everything, he’s my best friend.” 

Jungkook looks so worried it actually upsets Jimin too,

“Hey Kook,” he tells him urgently, holding out his arms for Jungkook to crawl into, “its fine, god you’re shaking again, calm down,” he says, concern leaking from his voice, petting Jungkook’s hair absentmindedly.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook whispers again, face pressed into Jimin’s chest.

Jimin reaches for his chin, forcing Jungkook to look at him, “I’m not angry,” he tells Jungkook, “its fine that you talk to Tae, I know he’s your best friend.”

“You’re not mad?” Jungkook asked, making Jimin shake his head,

“Not mad,” he confirmed, still cupping Jungkook’s face and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

Jungkook kissed Jimin lightly, “thank you,” he told Jimin sincerely, “for getting it, for not being mad.”

Jimin smiled, leaning back into Jungkook for more kisses, sliding his tongue in and tasting apple juice in Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook groaned back in response, straddling Jimin’s lap, pulling him in as close as possible. Jimin is almost instantly hard under Jungkook’s writhing ass and he can’t help but whisper into Jungkook’s ear,

“I really want to fuck you right now.”

To his slight surprise Jungkook nods, “yes please Min,” he breathes, voice thick with desire.

Jimin takes his time, fucking Jungkook slowly open, pulling the first noisy orgasm from him with his fingers up Jungkook’s ass and his mouth around his cock, swallowing him down again, making Jungkook beg before he finally slides his straining cock inside of him. Jungkook takes him well, making Jimin reconsider if he wants to continue to insist on being a bottom or if he’d actually like to switch more because being inside Jungkook feels fucking amazing. The noises Jungkook makes are nothing short of pornographic, and it’s such a fucking turn on, Jimin tends to be less vocal but Jungkook has no inhibitions, and being the one to pull dirty moans, gasps and screams from him is incredible.  
Afterwards, cuddling, kissing as they come down from the intense sex, Jimin has to bite his tongue to stop him telling Jungkook that he loves him, because it’s far too soon, and maybe it’s just lust or his dick talking, but it doesn’t feel like it, this feels real, this feels huge.

They must have drifted off to sleep again, or at least Jimin must have because the next thing he knows, Jungkook has slammed the door to his bedroom and is stood at the end of the bed, white and shaking, and he’s throwing his clothes on over his underwear, covering himself, muttering.

Jimin pushes himself up to sitting, “Kook?” he questions.

Jungkook looks like he might cry, or throw up, or maybe both, and Jimin can’t work out what’s wrong,

“Kook, what’s wrong?” he tries again.

Jungkook swallows hard, “just met your mum,” he says quietly, voice cracking.

“They’re back?” Jimin questioned, “are you worried because you were just in underwear?”

Jungkook gives a mirthless giggle, snorting as if that was the least embarrassing bit of his encounter.

“I mean, I know you said you’re nervous of parents, but…?” Jimin flounders, trying to get Jungkook to explain.

Now fully dressed, Jungkook sits at the edge of the bed, face blazing, head in his hands.

“They heard me,” he breathed out, barely loud enough for Jimin to hear him.

“They heard you…oh,” Jimin stopped, suddenly understanding, his parents must have been in the house earlier, when they… oh.

Jimin giggled, “well that’s embarrassing,” he told Jungkook.

Jungkook’s eyes shot to Jimin’s, “embarrassing?” he asked incredulously, “it’s so far beyond that.”

“What actually happened?” Jimin asked sensibly.

Jungkook swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, “your mum was in the kitchen with her back to me, she must have heard me coming and she said, and I quote ‘Jimin darling, daddy and I are glad that you are happy, but we don’t need to hear you screaming quite that loudly, shut your door next time please’”

Jimin can’t help but hiccup out a giggle when Jungkook finishes, it sounds so like something his mum would say, he actually can’t wait to see her. Jungkook glares at him,

“it’s not funny.”

“You didn’t actually meet her then?” Jimin pointed out, “just heard her talking to who she thought was me.”

Jungkook shook his head, “she turned around,” he mumbled again, “and looked at me, in my fucking underwear, and then apologised, to me.”

Jimin nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“So I ran away,” Jungkook finished.

Jimin laughed again, reaching for Jungkook, hugging him tightly, “shit Kook, you need to calm down, my parents are cool, let me go and talk to them, and then you can meet them properly.

Jungkook looked back at Jimin as if he was stone cold mad, “I can’t meet them again,” he said scandalised, “like, ever.”

“Yes you can silly,” Jimin told him, as if it would be the easiest thing in the world, standing up to get some more clothes on himself, winking at Jungkook, “I’ll be back.”

 

 

He seeks out his parents, they’ve taken themselves into the room that they jokingly refer to as the library, sitting in the comfy chairs by the windows. His mum is apologetic, sorry that she’s scared Jungkook, curious about who he is. His dad is less chatty, he’s accepting of Jimin’s preferences but it’s still kind of awkward to have heard your child having sex, no matter who they’ve been doing it with. He explains to them as best he can who Jungkook is to him, who he is, where he’s come from, who his parents are, and how much they know about him and his choices, and slowly his parents get why Jungkook is so skittish. They want to meet him, to welcome him into their lives, but they are understanding that it might be too soon, and Jungkook might need some time to get over his mortification from this morning. After listening to the usual lecture about making sure he and Jungkook are safe, Jimin heads back to his room to reassure Jungkook, and let him escape the house without forcing him to do anything he’s uncomfortable with.

 

 

But it turns out that Jungkook is far more stubborn than Jimin would have ever guessed, he refuses point blank to come anywhere near Jimin’s house now that his parents are back, and obviously Jimin can’t go to Jungkook’s house as anything more than his friend, and so they take a step back in their relationship for the rest of the summer, sneaking stolen kisses on days where they’re both alone of early or late shifts. They go out together with everyone on a Friday and normally a Saturday night too, all wanting to wring the most out of the fading freedom, university life calling all of them louder and louder. It feels like they’re dating, which is fine Jimin thinks, although frustrating to go backwards just when things had got really interesting. He’d initially been worried that Jungkook had regretted having sex with him, that he’d regretted having sex at all, but Jungkook has assured him over and over that it’s not the case, and Jimin believes him, but he doesn’t fully understand why Jungkook won’t come back home with him anymore, and there is a little seed of doubt that has lodged itself in his heart, that maybe Jungkook doesn’t like him as much as he likes Jungkook, and no matter how much he tries to ignore it, it hurts.  
So he draws, pouring his feelings into his art, finishing his first picture of Jungkook and starting another, and another, capturing Jungkook’s easy smile, the way his brow furrows when he’s concentrating and, in one that he promises himself will only ever be for his eyes, Jungkook naked on his bed, face down, rounded ass taunting him. This is probably the best he has ever drawn someone, every curve and line of Jungkook’s body is perfect, every detail looks tantalisingly real, and Jimin will never tell anyone how often he’s used this drawing to get himself off, remembering every gasp and moan of Jungkook’s erotic vocalisations.

 

 

Before he knows it, it’s his last shift at the café, the tourists starting to drift away, the café finally calming down from its frenetic peak and, despite the intensity of the work, Jimin will miss this place, in seven short weeks he’s become part of the furniture here, knowing the place inside out, making himself invaluable. He’s brought Mrs Jeon a little gift, one he hopes she’ll like, as a thank you for taking him on, the money he’s made will mean he won’t be under so much pressure when he goes back to school, and he’ll probably spend a lot of it on food, thinking of this place.

He’s on a late shift today, and it’s just him, Jungkook and Mrs Jeon closing, as they finish the day’s tasks, readying the café for a tomorrow that neither Jimin nor Jungkook will be part of, the mood feels bittersweet. Jungkook leaves tomorrow, and Jimin on Sunday, back to Seoul, they’ll be halfway across the city from each other, and no matter what Jungkook says, Jimin knows that the likelihood of them seeing much of each other is probably slim, and the little seed of doubt twinges at him again, knowing that Jungkook is likely to meet all sorts of people, knowing that he’s going to have temptation thrust upon him, it makes Jimin feel insecure and he doesn’t like it.

Swallowing down his feelings he goes to the little staffroom and brings out the gift he’s brought, handing it over to Mrs Jeon with a slightly red face. As she opens it, Jungkook’s eyes widen, recognising it for what it is.

“Oh Jimin, thank you, you didn’t have to,” Mrs Jeon starts, voice rising with delight when it’s fully unwrapped, “oh, it’s my café,” she says, looking closely at the picture.  
It’s the view from just inside the door, with the counter to the left and the seating area to the right. He’s drawn Mrs Jeon behind the counter, ready to serve with her trademark welcoming smile. And he’s drawn Jungkook in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing his chef’s jacket, hair hidden under the bandanna he wears in the kitchen instead of the pesky hairnet, and the look on his face is almost predatory, Jimin has made him look as sexy as hell.

“When did you take this?” Mrs Jeon asked him questioningly.

He doesn’t get a chance to answer, Jungkook answers for him, voice low in wonderment, “he didn’t, he drew it, didn’t you?” he asks Jimin, finally dragging his eyes away from the picture and onto Jimin.

Jimin nodded, “yeah,” he confirmed.

“You…drew this?” Mrs Jeon asked, looking at him stunned, and in an echo of Jungkook’s first reaction asked, “with pencils?”

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other and giggled at their shared memory, both nodding, not expecting Mrs Jeon's reaction, she slapped Jimin hard on the arm,

“You draw like this and you are working in my café? Why aren’t you an artist?” she asked him, suddenly turning fully mum on him.

“Ow, I am still learning,” Jimin told her, rubbing his arm where she’d hit him.

“Sign it for me,” Mrs Jeon demanded of Jimin, “you’re going to be famous, I’m sure of it.”

Jimin smiled bashfully, “I already have,” he admitted, “on the back.”

“Good,” Mrs Jeon nodded, “I’m going to hang it there,” she told Jimin, pointing to a prominent spot on the wall, “then everyone who comes in can see it. Will you need a job next summer?” Mrs Jeon asked Jimin, changing the subject and Jimin nodded eagerly,

“Yes please,” he told her enthusiastically.

“Good,” she told him, “let me know when you will be back and I’ll schedule you in, and I can tell everyone that admires your picture that if they come in next summer that they can meet you,” she concludes, satisfied with her plan.

 

 

The three of them walk out of the café, pausing to let Mrs Jeon lock the café door, Jimin is desperate to hug Jungkook one last time before he leaves, but he can’t with his mum stood right there, and, as much as it tears him up, he has to walk in one direction while they walk another, he makes it to the end of the street before tears start to leak silently down his face, and thankfully into the privacy of his own bedroom before the sobs overwhelm him.

 

 

The following morning he is listlessly packing, making sure he has everything for his return trip tomorrow when there is a knock on the front door. 

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook chokes out when Jimin opens the door, “are you alone?”

Jimin nods, his parents out for the day.

“Thank god,” Jungkook breathes in relief, “can I come in, Yoongi has a crisis.”

Jimin let him in, confused, what the fuck did Yoongi have to do with this?

“You’re driving back tomorrow?” Jungkook asked him urgently.

Jimin nodded again, unsure where Jungkook was going with this.

“Please tell me you have room in your car for Yoongi and his stuff, only his parents promised to take him, they’ve been promising all summer, and they’ve backed out today, it’s not a total surprise but he’s devastated, and he can’t get to the city, he’s too embarrassed to ask you himself.”

Jimin looked at Jungkook’s worried face, “of course I’ll take him, I’ll go and get him in the morning,”

“Thank you,” Jungkook all but sobbed, grabbing Jimin’s hands, “he’s worked so hard, his parents are such shits, literally every penny he’s saved is going to his tuition, even the train would have been too much for him at such short notice. I’d take him today but he’s not ready, and I really have to go.”

Jimin just nodded, “its fine, I’ll ring him now,” he says reaching for his phone, calling up Yoongi’s number and waiting for him to answer.

“So, road trip tomorrow?” he says when Yoongi answers, making Yoongi stutter out an almost unintelligible,

“oh, um yeah?”

“Text me your address, I’ll be round about 10 am for you,” Jimin told him.

Yoongi just whispers back, “thank you Jimin.”

“No worries,” Jimin carries on breezily, “the trip is fucking boring by myself anyway, I’ll be glad of the company, text me the address now yeah? See you tomorrow.”

Jungkook just looks at him for a second,

“that was perfect, you are perfect, thank you Min,” he tells Jimin, his voice quiet, “I wish I didn’t have to go now but I really do.”

“I know,” Jimin tells him quietly, “it’s fine, drive safe, text me when you get there?”

“I will, you too tomorrow ok?” Jungkook chokes out, voice thick with emotion, throwing his arms around Jimin and squeezing him tight.

Jimin hugged too, running his fingers through Jungkook’s hair with one hand and down his back with the other, comforting him and needing comfort in return.

“We’ll see each other in the city?” Jungkook questioned.

Jimin nodded cautiously, “as much as we can,” he agreed.

“God I’m going to miss you so fucking much,” Jungkook groaned, pressing his mouth gently to Jimin’s before breathing, “I love you.”

Jimin’s heart swells, all but erasing the little doubt seed in there and he looks, deep into Jungkook’s warm brown eyes, slightly damp from worry, relief and emotion before smiling gently at him and hugging him tightly. There is a huge lump in Jimin’s throat as Jungkook stands to leave, saying goodbye to him is awful, and he watches him lace up his shoes at the door, Jungkook working slowly, seemingly as unwilling to leave as Jimin is to let him go.

Jungkook is halfway down the path before Jimin’s brain catches up with him, and he’s in the driver’s seat of his car before Jimin has managed to get his own shoes on and run down the path, crashing into the side of Jungkook’s car in his haste, making Jungkook jump out of his skin. When Jungkook opens the window Jimin practically shouts through it,

“I love you too, I… I love you,” he says, blowing kisses at Jungkook and watching him as he drives away smiling.

 

 

Jimin doesn’t know what next year will bring, maybe he and Jungkook will make it through separation, maybe Jungkook will resist all temptation, maybe they will get to see lots of each other in the city. Or maybe this will be the start of the end, maybe someone else will catch his eye, treat him better than Jimin, fall in love with him more. Right now, all he knows is that he loves Jungkook and Jungkook loves him, and maybe this is the start of something epic, as he walks slowly back up the path to his house, Jimin hopes with all his heart that it is the beginning, not the end, because right now, he can’t imagine his life without Jungkook in it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting far too long to not be split up, I feel like I've barely scratched the surface of this AU. The events of summer 2 and 3 are already in the process of being written and I'll get them up as soon as I can.
> 
> And I know the series title is misleading, there are no cowboys. It will end up being kind of inspired by the movie though, a long, enduring love, with plenty of bumps along the road until they reach their eventual happy ending.


End file.
